


A Light in The Dark

by We_All_Sin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Based on a Role Play, Buckle up buttercup this is going to be a long one, But not always, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I do what I want, I forgot to add romance as a tag, I will update tags as I see fit, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Teasing, my first time writing smut, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_All_Sin/pseuds/We_All_Sin
Summary: Samantha had tried to keep to herself from the moment she had set foot on board the Finalizer. Everything had been going decently well, until she ran head first into Kylo Ren...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite awhile since I've written anything and even longer since I've written fanfiction. Please bare with me as this is probably going to start off on the rough side of things. And I don't have anyone to edit this, so....please be gentle. Also, this is based off of a role play with a friend, so I will try to be updating this regularly. But we all have lives, so there will be times when I am unable to update. Hopefully you can enjoy the ride!

He almost saw her. At least, Samantha had hoped he hadn't seen her. She had been on her way back to her quarters after a long day of dealing with paperwork and idiots, when she had rounded the corner and saw him standing there in the corridor. He had just been standing there, his back against the wall and staring straight ahead. Seemingly waiting. For what, she did not know.

  
"Why did he have to be here of all places?" She thought to herself as she quickly hid from his sight, heart pounding in fear. "What could he possibly be doing here? This sector is just for the regular employee living quarters..."

  
After what had seemed like an eternity, she heard foot steps walking in the opposite direction. Waiting a few moments more for her heart to finally settle down and deciding that it was safe to move, she turned the corner again to hurry back to her rooms. Suddenly, and without warning, there he was. He had been waiting patiently for her to make her move. Unfortunately for her, her move had been to walk head first into Kylo Ren's chest.

  
In surprise, she had dropped her datapad as she sprung backwards, worried that she had upset the man in the mask. His temper was absolutely incredible. Stories had been circulating around the ship for a long time and even higher ranking officers had been wary of crossing his path. How would just a regular person fare against him? The man was a giant and it wouldn't take much to snap her tiny form in half. Horrified, she turned and ran away as fast as she could, hoping and praying that he didn't decide to follow. If she had stayed long enough, she would have seen the Force user catch the pad in midair with an invisible grasp before it could hit the ground.  
Plucking the device out of the air with a gloved hand after watching the scared woman hurry away, he turned it over, carefully observing it. There, on the back right hand corner, was a label with one word on it. A mechanized voice came from the mask, no emotion or inflection. "Samantha."

  
When she ran what she thought had been a safe distance away, she leaned against the wall in a random hallway and practically collapsed to the floor, trying to catch her breath. That's when she realized that she no longer had her datapad. "Are you kriffing kidding me?! "letting her head fall back against the cold durasteel, she let out a frustrated laugh. In her surprise, she had dropped the datapad when running into him. His chest to be specific.

  
Sam blushed at the thought of how broad and firm he felt. Even the split second of contact had been enough to get her mind going where it shouldn't have been. Never mind the fact that he was a superior officer, or even the fact that he had been made the new Supreme Leader after Snoke's death. He was Kylo Ren. One of the most feared men in the galaxy. For a long time she had tried to keep off of anyone's radar, and now her existence had been made known. Maybe he would ignore her. Maybe he would forget about the poor employee who had the misfortune to bump into him.

  
Several stormtroopers rushed past her, not acknowledging her presence. They seemed to be in a hurry, so she pricked her ears up, hoping to hear a snippet of what they were going on about. Apparently, the new Supreme Leader was at it again. Throwing another tantrum about who knows what.

  
Taking that as meaning it was safe to finally head back, she stood, rolling her eyes and began making her way back home. In the morning she would have to make up some excuse to her superior officer as to why she was going to need another datapad. He would not be happy about it. At least it was better than confronting the man in the mask again.


	2. Chapter Two

Samantha woke up the following cycle feeling exhausted. She had tossed and turned for most of the night having been worried about the previous day's encounter. Groaning, she rolled over and looked at the clock on her nightstand. Another two hours until she had to be at her post.

  
"Well, fuck..." covering her eyes with her arm, she attempted to fall back to sleep. Finally giving up and sitting up against the headboard, she flipped on her lamp and looked around her room after rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was just a simple room identical to the other rooms shared by low level employees, such as herself. There were no decorations. No trinkets of any kind. Its not like she had any use for that kind of that stuff. Never staying in one place for too long, it was pointless to keep anything besides the basics needed for survival. Her eyes landed on a leatherbound book. Okay. Except for one.

  
Picking up the book and flipping through the worn pages, she began reading where she had left off a few days prior. It was a ghost story. Her favorite one from the old leather tome. She had read this story so many times, that she didn't even need the book. The story had been memorized by heart, many years ago. However, this was one prized possession she would never relinquish.

  
Finishing the story for what was probably the billionth time, the book was set down in its designated spot, ready to be picked up again later that night after work. She rested her head in her hands for a few moments, a yawn escaping from her mouth. Swinging her legs off the edge of her small bed, she stood and began to stretch and get ready to take her morning shower.

  
Stripping herself of her nightclothes, Samantha let the articles of clothing fall to the ground on her way into the fresher. She would do some cleaning after her shift tonight. Though, its not exactly like she would have to do much. Her quarters had always been mostly spotless and clean. If anyone hadn't known any better, they would have assumed the residence was unused.

  
After taking her shower, she climbed out and grabbed a towel to dry off with. It was her last one. Laundry would definitely need to be done tonight as well. Normally, laundry had been done by the service droids, but after a favorite blouse of hers had been lost, she had taken to doing it herself.

  
Donning the usual pants that she wore while working on board the Finalizer, she searched for a top to wear. Everyone was supposed to wear the standard uniform, but for some reason, she had been getting away with wearing pretty much whatever she had felt like as long as it didn't attract to much attention. Actually, the young woman realized, she pretty much got away with most everything. It was strange, but she never really questioned it. It was nice to have the freedom to do what she wanted. She had thought that since she worked behind the scenes of everything, no one really paid much attention.

  
A knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up slightly startled. Who could possibly be knocking at her door? Especially this early in the day. A second set of raps at her door, more urgent, caused her stomach to drop. It couldn't be... Could it? No. He didn't know who she was or where she resided. Quickly settling on a plain, deep red tunic, she pulled it over her head as the knock on her door got louder.

  
"I'm coming, hold on!" She snapped, getting a bit irritated at whoever seemed to think it was alright to be aggressively pounding on her door. Pressing a button to open the door, she snapped again at the culprit. "What?!"


	3. Chapter Three

Immediately, she backed up as the same fear from the previous day began to wash over her. Her already pale features paled even more, eyes cast downwards. "Supreme Leader..." The scared young woman stuttered, her voice barely above a whisper. How had he found her so fast? It had been wishful thinking on her part, that he would just forgive her transgression.

  
When a few moments of silence has passed, she raised her gaze enough to see him standing in her doorway, quiet and poised, his hands held behind his back. There on his belt was his signature weapon of choice. A lightsaber. Not that she would have known, but it was as unstable as the man himself who carried it, the plasma blade and hilt, red and angry, just like his temper. Behind him, his cape flowed long like the darkness between the stars themselves. It was something she had actually admired from afar on many occasions. Lifting her eyes a little farther, she dared to look into his face. Or rather, she would have, if he hadn't been wearing that helmet of his. She wondered if anyone had ever seen his face before. He had always worn that helmet. Though, she would never share with anyone, Samantha had seen him once before without it. Several months ago, she happened upon him in a deserted hallway. The man had to have thought he was alone, because he reached up and pressed a button under the edge and a quiet hissing was heard as the front of it pulled away for him to lift it off of his head. Her heart was pounding in her head as she stared. He was probably the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Not the disfigured monster that people had rumored him to be. His hair fell like a dark curtain around his features framing his face beautifuly. If she could have ran her fingers through it, she would have found it as soft as silk. And then she saw his eyes. Even from a distance, she could see that they were brown. But not just brown. They were a soft chocolate color and if seen in the sunlight, they would have had a golden hue.

  
A rustling noise drew her back out of her memory and she realized she had been staring for several minutes now. He began to pull his hands out from behind him, causing her to take a step back, gulping loudly. She stopped though, and stood up straight, pretending that she wasn't afraid. If she was going to die, then she was going to do it standing tall.

  
Without a word, he pulled an object from under his cloak, and held it out towards her. She looked at him for a moment longer, unsure. Finally she looked down and saw that he was holding a datapad. Her datapad. There on the back of it was the name lable that she had placed there. Fuck. That's probably how he was able to find her.  
"Samantha," the almost robotic voice of the man before her made her jump. "I do believe this belongs to you. Take it." She knew it was just the voice modulator of the helmet, but it still sent shivers up her spine anyways.

  
He must have thought that she wasn't moving fast enough, because he briskly made his way into the room, still holding out the datapad to her. "I said, 'Take it.'"  
Unprepared for the sudden intrusion, she took another step backwards, tripping over her own feet and falling to the floor. Before she hit the ground though, a strong hand reached out for her, leather covered fingers wrapping around her upper arm. She looked down, surprised. His hands always looked big, and now they seemed even bigger in comparison to her slight frame.

  
Kylo pulled Samantha back into a standing position, the helmet blocking an unreadable expression. "Take. It." He held out the datapad once again, and this time she took it from him. Finally, he let go of her arm once he was sure that she was stable.

  
Stepping back again, he took in her appearance. He had seen her around the ship many times, but this was the first time he had managed to get a decent look at her. The first thing that got his attention months ago was that even though she had been working on board the Finalizer, she never seemed to be in uniform. Now, up close he could see that she was at least a full head shorter than him and her body, tiny and slim. More than likely underweight. But beautiful, none the less. He watched calmly as her chest heaved. Her hair was definitely not a First Order regulation hairstyle. It was an undercut. Shaved at the sides and back, and long at the top, reaching just below the eyes. In a different light, natural red highlights could be seen, woven in with a rich brown. Not many women could pull that look off, but she managed to do it well. It seemed to suit her. Not that she could tell, but his eyes met hers. They were a shade of hazel, though one with a bit more green than the other. The eyes that had tranfixed him momentarily, stared back as she clung to the datapad that he had handed to her, figure trembling slightly. This woman was terrified of him, that much he could tell just by looking at the way she held herself in front of him. But that would change soon. He was here for a reason. There was something else that had attracted him to her. Whether she was aware of it or not, She was sensative to the Force.


	4. Chapter Four

Without a word, he spun around and made his way back towards the doorway, cloak billowing out behind him. For one blissful moment, Samantha thought that it was over and that he was going to leave. Instead, he pressed a button on the panel next to the door and it slid closed again, trapping them both in the room. The man stood still for a few moments before he reached up and took his helmet off. Setting it down on the table next to him, he turned to face her again, his expression unreadable.  
Her breathing hitched as she looked up into the eyes she had seen from a distance only once before. Though, whether it was from fear, or something else, she could not tell.  
Unable to take the silence any longer, she spoke, her voice timid. "Sir..?

  
Kylo Ren held his hand up, effectively quieting the young woman. Having seen him use the Force to choke people in the past, she decided it was best to not speak.  
"Do you know why I am here?" He spoke softly, his voice darker than she imagined it would be. It was so much different that mechanical sound that came through the mask.

  
"Sir, I'm terribly sorry for running into you yesterday, I wasn't-"

  
He held his hand up again. "I asked you a question, Samantha."

  
"No, Sir.."

  
Taking a few steps forward until he was directly in front of her, he reached up to take hold of the material of the tunic she was wearing, rubbing the fabric between his thumb and forefinger. "How do you think you seem to get away without following the uniform regulations? In fact, you seem to get away with an aweful lot, compared to anyone else in your position."

  
Looking down at the hand playing with her top, she mumbled an apology, unsure of what else to say. "Sorry, Sir..."

  
"Don't be," his tone held a mild amusement. "That's why I am here. Are you aware of the gift that you possess?" He let go of the cloth, hands returning to their previous position behind his back.

  
"Sir?"

  
Walking around now and looking at her measly apartment, he began, "You, Samantha, have displayed abilities that many have dreamed of, but only few have, and even fewer understand." He turned and faced her again. "You need a teacher, and I can be the one to show you the ways of the Force."

  
Shocked and confused, she let out a laugh before she could stop herself, "Me? You're kidding, right? I'm not a Force user. You have the wrong person."

  
"No. I am not wrong." he stalked back over to her, towering over her slight form and causing her to shrink back. "I've sensed it for some time and have been waiting for the right time to approach you. Allow me to be your teacher, Samantha. Together, we can accomplish great things."

  
Right as she was about to respond, the alarm on her datapad went off, startling her and signaling that it was time to leave for her shift. "I have to go to work, now..."

  
The leader of the entire First Order stared back, raising his eyebrow, "This conversation is not over. I expect to hear from you by the end of the day. Do not disappoint me." With those final words, he turned on his heel and left her standing alone in her quarters, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	5. Chapter Five

She stared at the door for several minutes and waited until that she was sure the man had gone. After putting on her boots, she stepped out into the hallway and looked in both directions, just to make sure, before heading off to her post. It was already going to be a long day and it was going to be even longer if she couldn't concentrate on her work. This mornings events had taken a toll on her mentally and on top of that, had caused her to forget to grab something for breakfast. With her stomach growling, she took her seat at her desk.

About halfway through the morning, the rumbling in her stomach got worse and she decided to take an early lunch. Standing up and grabbing her things, she got ready to head to the cafeteria in this sector.

"Where do you think you're going, Sam?" Her superior officer stopped her before she could get too far, his voice full of irritation. "It's not time for you to take your break yet."

"Yea, well, I'm hungry," she dismissed him with a flippant wave of her hand. "I'm going to lunch. I'll be right back when I'm done."

"Yes, then, you can go to lunch." the officer stepped aside and let her go without putting up any resistance.

Normally, she would have just left after that, but this morning's events caused to to pause for a moment. Confused, she looked at the man who had tried to stop her and then she looked at the hand she had waved in his direction. No. It couldn't be. Shaking her head to rid herself of the thought, she stepped past him and made her way to the lunch room.

There was never anything terribly good that was being served there. But what did she expect to be served to the lower end troops? This wasn't a five-star restaurant. Moving through the line and picking out the freshest looking items she could find, Samantha paid for her food and began making her way to one of the far tables in the corner. She always sat by herself, and today wouldn't be any different.

Entertaining her thoughts for a moment, she looked at the stale roll on her lunch plate and willed it to move. A few moments passed before she laughed to herself at how stupid that was. Then she sighed, rolling her eyes and slowly attempted to eat her food.

Watching stormtroopers come and go and picking apart her food for the better part of an hour left her feeling just as hungry as when she came in. Getting up and disposing her lunch tray, she decided that she was just going to call it a day and head back to her quarters where she knew she had better food. Food that she had swiped from the vending machine in the hallway right after it had been stocked. Besides, most of her work had been done before she left for lunch anyways, so her superior didn't really have anything to complain about. 

"I really should have transfered awhile ago. This job is boring.." she mumbled to herself as she made her way to her room. Lost in thought again, the morning's memory taking up the majority of her attention, the young woman wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped straight into the man she had been hoping to avoid again.


	6. Chapter Six

Kylo Ren stood in front of her, unphased and imposing as she stumbled backwards, almost losing her balance. "Are you always so truant, Samantha?" His voice the was usual mechanical sound that everyone hears.

Mumbling an apology and looking down, she could feel his intense gaze at her from underneath his mask. "I got all of my work done..."

"Mhm. I'm sure that you did. I don't care about that."

Several stormtroopers happened upon the two of them standing in the hall. They kept their gazes straight ahead until after they passed by, turning to look back at her. It was almost as though they were giving her sympathetic looks.But she was wiser than that. Better her, than them, right? They rounded a corner and she listened as their footsteps faded into the distance.

"Follow me," he brushed by her, almost knocking her to the ground. 

She turned and glared daggers at his back as he continued, thinking to herself without realizing that he could read into peoples' minds. "Rude ass..." 

He stopped in his tracks and not turning face her, he barked out, "I said, 'follow me.'"

"Yes, Sir..." 

He lead her to an empty conference room and motioned for her to enter. However, the man didn't leave much room for her to actually enter the room. Instead, she looked up at him with a questioning look on her face. How was she supposed to go into the room with him blocking her way?

"Well? I told you to enter."

Was this some sort of power play? She stood there for a moment longer before deciding to make herself as small as possible so she could slide between the frame of the door and the broad man dressed in black. Keeping her eyes down, she slipped past him, her chest brushing up against him, causing her to blush slightly. Why couldn't he just move to let her in?

He followed her in once she fully made her way by him, and he shut the door, locking it behind him, once again trapping her alone with him. Turning to her, he took his mask off and shook his hair free, just like he had done that morning. "That's much better. Now we can talk without being interupted." Kylo then set his helmet down onto the conference table. "Have you thought over my offer, Samantha? I know that I said that I would be back in the evening, but since you seem to think that you can do whatever you want, I figured then so can I." He chuckled lightly. "Now, before you answer me, think of it this way. How much longer do you think that you can get away with doing as you please? Do you really think that I would let that go without you being punished for your insubordination?"

The young woman stood there silently as he chided her. He wasn't wrong. Now that he knew she had been getting away with pretty much anything, she knew he wasn't going to let that go. However, irritation had begun to set in and she wasn't going to roll over just like that. After having kept to herself for so long, she was ready to fight, even at the cost of her own life. "Are you blackmailing me?" she scoffed.

Mildly surprised at her random burst of confidence, he started to laugh, stalking towards her and backing her into a corner of the room. "And if I am?"

She looked up at the towering man before her and gulped loudly, at a loss for words. A million thoughts began running through her mind at the same time. Her heart had been pounding so loud in her had that she almost missed his next words.

"Your first lesson is meditation." he backed up and turned to grab his helmet from the table. "I suggest that you get comfortable, because I'm going to leave you in here for the rest of your shift that you decided you didn't need to finish."

"But, Sir-"

Her self-proclaimed teacher raised his hand to silence her. "You will refer to me as 'Master.'" And with that final statement, he left the room, locking her in.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Oh, hell no!" Samantha ran over to the door just in time to hear the lock click shut. She punched her employee ID number into the number pad next to the door only to have it rejected every time she tried. "You've got to be kidding me..." Turning around, she sighed and leaned against the door, sliding to the floor with her head in her hands.

After a few minutes had passed, the young woman stood back up and looked around the meeting room. It was one of the nicer ones that she had been in. Everything was neat and tidy like it always was, but the thing that stood out about this room was the window that spanned all the way across the far wall. Flipping off the lights in the room and walking over to the clear panel, she pulled out one of the chairs seated at the conferance table, and sat facing out. Looking out at the stars had always been one of her favorite things to do, ever since she was little. Though because of her rough childhood, Samantha didn't always have the option to do so. Even now, she didn't get to take a glance at them as often as she had wanted to. If she was going to be in here for most of the day, then she was going take advantage of the rare oppurtunity.

Several hours had passed by the time Kylo came back to check on his new student. He opened the door and stepped in to find the room completely dark. The only thing that stood out was the silhouette of a tiny woman sitting in a chair and facing out the window, light from the distant stars faintly illuminating her face. Walking closer, he started to speak, only to realize the woman before him was sleeping. This would just not do.

Clearing his throat, he snapped at her, causing her to jump and fall out of the chair. "Have you even tried to meditate?"

She let out a yelp as she was startled from her light sleep, landing on the floor with a soft thud. Glaring up at him, she snapped back with a slight sneer. "Of course, I did, Master." 

Displeased at how she was talking back to him, he raised his hand and used the Force to drag her to her feet and over to him, holding her up at eye level. "Excuse me?"

Looking back at him, wide-eyed, she remained silent.

"Well?" came the mechanical voice from behind the mask. Though the sound was monotone, it was still easy to tell that he was not happy with her response.

"Yes.." the nervous young woman managed to stutter out.

"Yes, what?" He leaned in closer until he was a mere few inches from her face.

"Yes, Master. I did try to meditate." she mumbled, looking at the wall behind him.

"Oh, really?" the Knight released his hold on her through the Force, letting her fall to the ground in a heap in front of him. "Because it looked to me as though you were taking a nap." Walking around her, he took a seat in the chair that she had previously occupied. He reached up and removed his helmet, once again setting it on the table in front of him. His expression was unreadable and that was probably what unnerved her the most. She could deal with whatever emotion was thrown at her, but not knowing made her anxious. 

"I did, actually." Samantha continued to sit on the floor, making no move at all to get up, reluctantly admitting her failures. "I've never really been able to successfully meditate. This isn't even my first attempt. I can't seem to clear my mind. It's always racing and has never slowed down for even a moment."

"Do you think that quieting the mind came easily to me?" he responds, turning to look out at the stars. "No. In fact, it was the most difficult lesson. You need to concentrate on a single point. This could mean following the breath, repeating a single word or mantra, staring at the flame of a candle or even listening to the repetitive sound of a simple gong. It will be challenging, especially for a beginner." he turns again to face the woman on the floor. "A meditative session may only last for a few minutes at a time, but eventually you will be able to work up to longer durations. You simply need to refocus your awareness on the chosen object each time that you feel your mind wandering. Instead of pursuing those random thoughts, just let them go. Through this process, your ability to concentrate will improve."

Finally standing up, Samantha's stomach growled loudly before she was able to respond. Embarrassed, she looked away again as the man sitting before her chuckled quietly at her.

"You are free to go." he waived his hand, dismissing her as he turned to face out the window again. "The lesson for today is over with. I expect you to return to your post tomorrow, and actually stay there. Do not disappoint me, Samantha."

Pausing for a moment, she stared at him as he sat in the darkness of the room, his face pale in the light of the stars. She would never admit it out loud, but he was handsome. The longer she stared at him, the harder it would be for her to walk out. Her eyes settled on his slightly pouty lips, and she wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Frowning at herself for having such a thought, she finally turned and left the room to head back to her quarters, but not before she heard him laugh to himself. 

Kylo sat in the dark room for awhile after she had left. The woman had continued to look at him even after she was dismissed. Curious, he probed her mind to see what she had been thinking. His lips. She had been thinking about his lips. Though to be fair, when he had her in front of him in his Force grip, he had caught himself staring at her lips as well. They looked soft, and for a brief moment, he had wondered what it would be like to feel them against his own. Not that she could tell from behind his mask. He let out a quiet laugh. Training his new student was going to be far more interesting than he had initially believed it would be.


	8. Chapter Eight

About a week had passed before Kylo had spoken to his new student again. Unfortunately, it hadn't been under pleasant circumstances. Throughout the week, he would see her around the ship going about her daily duties, but mostly he would see her on her way to and from her living quarters. Whether or not she could tell that he was watching her, he didn't know. At the very least, if she was aware of it, she wasn't letting on.

Up until the end of the week, Samantha had kept her word that she would not skip out on any of her shifts. Now, here she was, leaving early once again. Perhaps a little scare tactic would put her back on the right path.

Calmly, he waited around the corner of the hallway leading from her office. As soon as she passed him, he grabbed her from behind and picked her up, carrying her into a nearby empty room.

She let out a yelp as she was seized by her unknown assailant, struggling to free herself from his strong grasp. "Let me go!"

"What do you think you are doing, Samantha?" Kylo's voice entered her ears, low and threatening. "I suggest that you cease your movements." 

The young woman stopped fighting against him when she realized who it was. Suddenly, she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground, falling to her knees. Immediately she scrambled away to put some distance between herself and her previously unknown kidnapper. She looked up into his face for a moment, surprised that he hadn't been wearing his helmet. His unmasked gaze almost seemed to go straight through her, making her feel uncomfortable. Unable to look him in the eyes any longer, she stared down at the ground and said nothing, knowing she had been caught bailing on work again.

"Is there a reason you decided that you were going to disobey orders from a superior officer? Your teacher?" He stalked towards her, his towering form casting a shadow over the small creature before him. "How disappointing. Perhaps I was wrong about thinking that I could train you in the ways of the Force. You severely lack discipline. In fact, I don't think you are even First Order material. Pack your bags." He turned to walk away, dismissing her once again with a wave of his hand. "I want you off of my ship within the hour."

Eyes wide, Samantha reached out and grabbed ahold of his cloak without thinking, panic in her voice. "No!"

"Excuse me?" he rounded on her causing her to shrink back in fear, letting go of the material. "You don't get to tell me 'No.'" Looking down at her, he could see her soft lips quivering slightly, her brown eyes staring up at him as if asking him to change his mind.

"Sir.." she stuttered and paused for a moment, trying to choose her next words carefully. "Master... Please... Please don't make me leave. I'll do whatever you ask." 

Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, and Kylo suddenly felt the unfamilliar pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He stood back, unsure of how to deal with this strange emotion. How could he possibly be feeling remorse for trying to scare some sense into this woman who seemed to think she had the run of his ship?

Leaning forward until he had his eyes at the same level as hers, he growled. "Then get. Back. To. Work."

Samantha stared back at the man in front of her for just a moment, a mixture of relief and terror gracing her beautiful features. "Yes, Master. Right away."

He stood to the side, giving her the cue that she was free to leave. Without a second glance behind her, she took off back towards her work station, intent on finding things to keep her busy for the rest of the day.

Once again, the knight was left by himself, the image of her trembling lips still on his mind.


	9. Chapter Nine

The datapad next to Samantha's bed went off, signalling that she had recieved a message. Rolling over, she groaned and picked it up, the light from the screen almost blinding her. It was way too early. On top of that, it was her only day off this week. After having a particularily rough day at work the previous rotation, she had been looking forward to sleeping in for the first time in awhile. She looked at the time in the upper corner of the electronic device. 05:00. "ugh...seriously?" Who the hell could be contacting her so early in the morning? Scrolling through the messages, she came across the one that woke her. It was an untitled message that caused her to immediately sit up. The sender was none other than Kylo Ren.

 

Samantha  
Meet me in the conference room where you had your first lesson. We are going to be working on meditating again. I suggest that you wear something comfortable. Be here in one hour. Don't be late.  
Kylo

 

"Seriously?" setting the datapad face down, she rolled over again and burried her face in her pillow. The tired young woman pulled the blanket over her head and grumbled. "It's too early for this..." 

Not wanting to anger her newly aquired master again and risk getting thrown off the ship, she rolled out of bed and stripped off her pajamas, tossing them into the laundry basket. She made her way into the fresher to take her morning shower. Once she had the water at the right temperature, she climbed in and picked up the bottle shampoo. Of all the different scented shampoos, this one was probably her favorite. It smelled of roses and reminded Samantha of her mother. She stopped for a moment and began to rinse the soap from her hair, letting the water run down across her body, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes. Shaking her head of the painful memories, she finished cleaning herself off. It had been awhile since she had thought of her mother, and she had other things that she needed to be focusing on today.

She finished her shower and climbed out, toweling herself off. Looking in the mirror, she tried to decide if she was going to style her hair today. Thinking it over for only a few moments, she picked up the jar of hair gel and worked it into her hair and fluffing it up with the hairdryer and a comb. When she was satisfied with the way it looked, she hung the used towel up and went to her closet to find something to wear.

Settling on a simple hip length, dark blue, buttoned up blouse and a pair of black leggings, she slid on her boots and grabbed a blueberry muffin before heading out the front door to the designated conference room.

After traveling through the halls for a bit, she finally reached her destination. She stood on the other side of the door and took in a deep breath. Should she just go in, or should she knock? Samantha stood there feeling silly for a few moments before deciding to just knock on the door. Before her knuckles made contact, the door swung open to reveal her master on the other side.

"Well?" he stood there, once again without his mask, looking unamused. "Were you planning on standing out there all day, or were you going to come in?" Standing off to the side, he allowed her to enter. 

Once she made her way in, he shut the door and turned to face her. She wasn't looking at him, but rather out the window, much like the first time she had been in this room. Since she was too busy looking out at the stars, he took a moment to take in her appearance. She was wearing a flowing blue top that hugged her waist perfectly, and it wasn't quite long enough to cover her rear. Looking down a little bit further, he couldn't help but notice the curve of her hips. He had told her to dress comfortably, so he shouldn't have been surprised that she was wearing what looked like a pair of yoga pants.

He immediately lifted his eyes the moment she had turned to face him, her gaze, questioning. It was obvious that she had just woken up, and before he could stop himself he spoke, uncharacteristically concerned. "You look tired, Samantha. Did you not get enough sleep?"

She yawned and nodded slightly. "I'm not used to being up so early. Especially on a day off. Which, I don't get very often..." the tired young woman responded, not intending to give as much attitude as she had.

"Sit. Now." 

"Yes, Sir." she moved to pull out a chair and sit down. "I mean... yes, Master."

"No." Kylo motioned to the floor. "You will sit here." He removed his cape and draped it across one of the chairs, and then sat down cross legged where he motioned for her to sit. "We will be working on meditation again today. Now sit, and close your eyes."

Mimicking his actions, she sat down on the floor across from him, crossing her legs as well. The floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sit, and she found herself fidgeting and readjusting her position.

"You need to sit still, Samantha." He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, looking at her with mild amusement. 

"I don't sit still very well..." she admitted, looking down and readjusting herself once again. "I'm a bit of a fidgeter and need to be able to move. How long does one usually meditate for?"

"As long as one disires. I like to sit an miditate forno less than half an hour, though some prefer to do multiple short sessions daily." He responded, a small smile on his lips. "Just relax."

Samantha took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes once again, trying her best to sit still.


	10. Chapter Ten

Kylo opened his eyes after a few minutes and just watched his student. She sat there quietly for the most part, but he noticed that she began fidgeting again. With her eyes still closed, she started picking at her nails. Apparently this was something that she did regularily when she was nervous or bored. Her fingernails were shorter than the tips of her fingers. Not all together ugly or gross, just short and rather uncomfortable looking. The poor girl had hangnails. Probably never had a manicure in her life. Slowly his eyes traveled upwards and stopped on her breasts. The top few buttons of her tunic were undone, revealing pale, milky white flesh. He wondered for a few moments just how soft they would actually feel underneath his fingers.

"...Master?" Samantha's small voice pulled him back to reality, and he looked up in time to see her look away, her cheeks dusted a light pink.

He cleared his throat, knowing that he had been busted staring at her chest. "Yes..Samantha?"

"Nothing.." She reached up and buttoned up her shirt the rest of the way, pretending to shiver slightly and trying to pretend she didn't just catch him staring at her. "I was just going to say it feels a little cold in here.."

Standing, he grabbed his cloak from the chair it was resting on, and then draped it over her shoulders. Then he sat down again in front of her. "That should warm you up really soon, and then we can get back to meditation."

Samantha opened her mouth to say something, but then decided better on it, and instead wrapped the cload tighter around her shoulders. Never in her life would she had dreamed that she would wear a cloak as nice as this one, let alone this one specifically. It lay heavily on her shoulders and she couldn't help but notice that it smelled like him. It was slightly woodsy, but there was also the faint scent of a flower. Her blush came back when she looked up to see the man in front of her was staring at her again.

"Are you feeling better?" 

"Yes, Master," she lied, considering she hadn't really been cold in the first place. She just needed an excuse to button her shirt up the rest of the way to keep him from looking at her breasts again. "I'm ready to try again." 

Closing her eyes, she began to concentrate once again. The weeks past events had finally started to catch up with her though. Everyone had been pissing her off lately, and now the man in front of her had been forcing her to stay at her post even after her work had already been done. Her coworkers and superior had been taking advantage of this and had been dumping their own personal work onto her desk. It was infuriating. 

"Sam?" Her displeasure had apparently been showing, and it prompted him to question. "What is it that you see?"

"After the week that I've had," she admitted. "I'm seeing red."

"Oh? And what is it that you feel from your anger, my apprentice?"

"I feel... I feel hurt." Samantha confessed. "I'm tired of being used."

The knight could feel her strong emotions coming off of her in waves and it reminded him of his own. "I know all too well the feeling of being used. It takes hold of you and pulls you apart piece by piece until you fee like you are nothing. The only solution is to leave behind those who use you... At least, in my experience it is."

"I'm trying to.." She teared up slightly, letting out a small sniffle. "It's just hard to move forward sometimes."

Without really thinking, a strange feeling overtook him and he leaned forward and pulled he into an awkward hug. "Change is never easy, but I'm here for you if you ever need anything. You are safe here. I will never hurt you."

She sat there feeling slightly uncomfortable in his embrace, unprepared for the contact from her superior. Never had she expected any type of affection from the Supreme Leader. He had always seemed so cold and unfeeling, so she wasn't sure how to handle what was happening. After a few moments, she relaxed into him, reluctantly wraping her arms around him as well. "I'm just so tired."

"Perhaps you should rest for a while then." Kylo pulled back and looked down at her. "You do feel a bit warm." Standing up, he held out his hand.

His student looked up at him for a moment before grabbing his hand and standing. "I guess.."

"I should keep an eye on you." Once again, he opened his mouth without really thinking. "You can stay in my quarters for a little while. They are just down the hall from here..." He paused for a moment. "Or would you prefer time away from me?"

"Oh.. Uhm.. yea." she responded, not wanting to possibly upset him by saying no. "That would be alright." 

He removed his cloak from her shoulders and placed it back around his. "Follow me, please." Without another word, he turned to leave the room.

His younger apprentice followed him out, wondering what she had gotten herself into.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super long chapter this time haha I kinda got the writing bug and wanted to get it all out while I was feeling creative.

They arrived at his quarters after walking for a few minutes. Samantha noticed that everything seemed to be a lot nicer on this portion of the ship. Of course it had to be, because it was the area in which her supervisors resided. 

Kylo entered his personal code into the panel and the door slid open with ease. He motioned for her to enter first and stood to the side to let her in.

The young woman walked inside and looked around from where she stood. His rooms were much bigger than her humble abode, but it was just as empty if not more so. The furniture was definitely a lot nicer and actually looked pretty unused. Except for the couch, she noticed. It looked slightly worn, almost like it was being slept on almost nightly. The pillow and blanket gave that much away. Looking around a bit more showed her an old caligraphy set and a few scrolls sitting on a desk at the far wall. Other than that, it was bare besides what looked like important paperwork he had possibly been going over recently. 

"If you would like to wait in the living area, I can make you something to eat" he cleared his throat, turning to enter the little kitchen. "I know you haven't eaten all day. Please, make yourself at home." Then he added, almost as an afterthought, pointing down the hallway, "The bathroom is down there, through my bedroom if you should need it"

Nodding, Samantha took off her boots at the door and made her way farther into the room to sit down on the end of the couch that didn't have his sleeping items. She pushed the blanket to the side and pulled her feet from the floor, holding her knees to her chest as she looked around timidly. He was being uncharacteristically kind, and she wasn't sure how to process it. Did he possibly want something from her? If so, then he was looking for it in the wrong place, because she was not that kind of girl anymore.

"Is everything alright? I can feel your nervous energy coming off of you in waves..." He walked over and placed a plate onto the coffee table in front of her and then sat on the other end of the couch with a mildly pained expression, unsure of what to do or how to help. "I hope you dont mind," he said, gesturing to the food in front of her. "This was a favorite of mine as a child. Gartro egg omelet with Jerba cheese."

"I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive me. I'm just not used to being treated so nicely by anyone." Samantha let out a quiet sigh and reached for the plate in front of her, putting her feet back onto the floor so she could sit the plate on her lap. She smiled and took a small bite. "I really appreciate it. I do actually enjoy a good omelet from time to time." 

"I'm glad you like it." he smiled sincerely at his student, causing her breath to catch in her throat. "You'll soon learn that the person that everyone sees is not completely who I am. But," Kylo paused for a moment before continuing, finding he had admitted things over the course of the day that he never thought he could have uttered to another living soul. He couldn't figure out exactly what it was, but there was just something about the woman sitting next to him that caused him to let his guard down. "It's getting really late. I can escort you back to your quarters if you would like. You can sleep in my room and I will take the couch. It is your decision. You are my apprentice and a friend, not a prisoner."

Finishing her food and setting the plate back onto the table, she resumed her previous position of holding her knees to her chest. Only now, she was facing him and leaning her back against the arm of the couch, feeling less nervous. "Never once have I gotten the impression that I was your prisoner. And I do actually enjoy your company. You are far kinder than I ever could have imagined." Samantha looked away, unable to hold his gaze any longer. "I wouldn't feel right taking your bed from you and having you stay on the couch, so I should probably spend the night in my own quarters. Besides," she let out a quiet laugh. "I'm not much of a morning person, and I'd rather not subject you to my dragon woman attitude so early on in the day."

"I doubt that it's something that I wouldn't be able to deal with, happily," he laughed as well. "But i that is what you wish, then I will escort you back whenever you please. Though, really, I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Kylo motioned to the blanket and pillow that were left on the couch next to him. "I usually end up sleeping here anyways after a long day's work. Anyways," he persisted. "I guess, in a long awkward way, I am trying to tell you that if you ever need anything, and I do mean anything at all, be sure to let me know."

This was most definitely not the same Supreme Leader that Samantha had come to fear. She smiled softly, wondering if anyone else had ever gotten to know him this well. To know that he wasn't the horrifying person that everyone percieved him to be. "I guess that I could stay a little bit longer. I'm definitely more relaxed. And I really don't want to dine and dash since you were kind enough to feed me. Besides, if I didn't know any better, it seems like you don't want me to leave just yet."

"You may do as you please, Samantha." he chuckled. "I am tough and my feelings aren't so easily hurt. Though, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy your company. It is quite enjoyable to have somone to talk to."

"That doesn't mean that I would want to go out of my way to try. You've been nice to me." Feeling more comfortable and relaxed, she stretched out her legs across the sofa, making sure not to have her feet touching him. "This couch is actually pretty comfy. I can see how it would be easy for you to fall asleep out here. Do you usually just sleep when you get back here?"

"For the most part, yes. It is rare that I actually get much rest, so I have to take advantage of what time I do have, to sleep. Though, lately I have found myself pondering tedious things and practicing with my saber. It has been fairly lonely. I never have anyone around that I can just be..." the man before her trailed off and looked down, a slight frown on his face.

Hesitant, Samantha reached forward and touched his arm gently. "Master..?"

He looked over at her, trying to hide the emotion in his eyes, and failing. "Hm?"

Without really thinking her actions through, intuition taking over, she reached her hand up and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. "Are you alright? Is there something on your mind?"

"Just useless memories that only bring pain. Things that could have been.. Things that never will be."

Throwing all caution to the wind, Samantha changed her position and scooted closer to her, trying to be comforting. After all, he had made the same promise that she was about to make. "I'll be here for you, Master." she smiled sadly and looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "I know what its like to be alone. To be left with nothing but your thoughts.

"It's hell. It's part of the reason I don't get a lot of rest," he admitted, placing a gloved hand on top of hers. "I just need a distraction..."

Blushing once again, she leaned against his shoulder, looking down. She knew it was just an innocent comment, but it still made her heart jump. "I promise to do my best to keep you from being lonely. Just ask, and I'll be here."

"Thank you." Not realizing that he was doing it, he nuzzled lightly against the top of her head. "And I will do my best to return the favor."

Tensing up for a moment, she let out a laugh. "I never would have guessed that you were a cuddler."

"Guilty as charged," The knight chuckled. "You'll soon find that the man beneath the mask is actually a good man at heart, and everything I have done, and continue to do, is for a purpose."

"So I've noticed," Samantha closed her eyes, letting out a relaxed sigh as she continued to lean against his shoulder. 

Without saying a word, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. After a little while, he noticed that her breathing had slowed down quite a bit, signalling that she had been close to dozing off. Kylo took a deep breath and smiled, looking down at the tired woman at his side. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I do believe that you are falling asleep in my arms."

Completely relaxed, she nuzzled against him like he had done to her earlier, and yawned. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Mhm.." he laughed. "Sure you don't." Suddenly, he swept the almost sleeping woman up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom, setting her down on the mostly unused mattress, tucking her in. "I will be on the couch should you need anything. Please call for me if you need anything, alright?" 

"I'm sorry, Master, for taking your bed.." she murmered quietly, settling down into a bed and pillow, far more cofortable than her own. "You should have just left me on the couch."

"No... You deserve better than a couch." Kylo smiled down at the woman in his bed, and wondered for a moment what it was about her that changed his demeanor so drastically. It was strange. He had never shown this side of him to anyone. For whatever reason, she had calmed him. Then, he said something that caught even himself off guard. "And you don't really have to call me 'Master.' You're a friend, now. Not just some person that I am training." He watched her curiously as she shivered faintly. "Are you cold? I can get you an extra blanket if you would like." 

Without really waiting for an answer, he left the room for a few moments and came back holding his cloak, a sheepish look on his face. "I probably shouldn't have offered a second blanket without making sure that I had one first..." He leaned over and placed his cloak around her shoulders once more, tucking her in like one would a small child. "I hope that this is acceptable."

Samantha stopped shivering as she wrapped the cloak tighter around her shoulders, mumbling sleepily. "I like your cape actually. I'm a bit of a freeze baby, and its definitely warm enough."

"Rest well, little one." he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, his hand lingering for just a moment too long. Thankfully, in her tired state, she hadn't noticed.

"Thank you.... Kylo." Samantha had hesitated to call him by his name, even though he had already told her that she could. She still couldn't be sure how he'd react.

"You are most welcome." And with that, he turned to leave the room, pausing for just a moment, wanting to say something else. Deciding against it, he shut the door to his bedroom and left the room to go lie down in his usual sleeping spot. "Why do I have these... feelings?" He whispered quietly to himself. "The last time I felt this way was.." Frowning, he shook his head of the thought and closed his eyes, drawing his blanket around him as his head hit the pillow.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Tossing and turning for awhile, it became obvious to Kylo that he wasn't going to get any sleep at all. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and then sat up, looking around. It had been awhile since he had had someone in his bed. He laughed quietly. Though he'd rather he had been sharing it this time. Reaching out with his mind, he tried to guage the woman's conciousness.

Samantha began to stir, the beginings of a headache coming on. Why did her bed feel so much more comfortable than normal? She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up, tensing when she realized that she had been wrapped up in the Supreme Leader's cloak. "Uhm..."

Feeling that she had woken up, he stood from his makeshift bed and made his way into his bedroom to check on his guest. "Are you alright? I sensed your unrest."

"I just.." She looked up at him, slightly surprised, slowly remembering where she was. "My head hurts. I got a bit of a headache." Sitting up, she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You've only been asleep for a few hours." He turned and walked into the fresher and grabbed some painkillers from the first aid kit, and a glass of water. "Here..." he handed her a couple of pills and the water. "This should help your headache."

"Thank you," She took the painkillers and popped them into her mouth, taking a long drink from the glass. "I didn't realize how thirsty I was." Looking up, she could see bags begining to form under her teacher's eyes. "Are you alright? You don't look like you're getting any sleep." Samantha sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have taken your bed from you..."

"No," Kylo sat down in a chair across from the bed and smiled softly at her. "It has nothing to do with you. I just haven't been getting very good sleep as of late." Pausing, he looked at the cloak still wrapped around her. "It looks good on you."

"Hm?" She looked up at him, slightly confused.

"My cloak," he laughed. "It looks good on you. If you would like, I can have one made for you. Besides, if you are going to be my apprentice, you might as well look the part."

"Oh? You think so?" Her naturally flirtatious personality began to show through in her more relaxed state. "It is very warm. In all honesty... I've actually admired it for some time. So I wouldn't say no to having one of my own." She smirked at him in the dark. "Otherwise, you might not get to see this one again. Except for on me."

Letting out another laugh, he stood up and prepared to leave the room. "If you don't need anything else, you should get back to sleep. I'm going to get back out into the living room."

"I suppose I should.." She looked up at him, still feeling a bit guilty. "Are you sure that you're alright out there on the couch? I really don't mind going back to my quarters. I could hear you tossing and turning out there earlier.." Pushing back the cloak and the blanket, she swung her legs off the bed.

Stopping, he turned to face her again, whispering, "Don't go.. Please."

She stopped and stared back at him, silent for a few moments, lost in thought. Should she really offer that? Hoping that he couldn't see her blush, she spoke softly. "You... You could stay. If you wanted to, I mean. I'm not a bed hog. And there's plenty of room.."

He looked away, mildly embarrassed. "I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.."

"I would be alright with it if you are. I would stay on my side of the bed. And I'm sure that sleeping in an actual bed might help you sleep better." She added almost hastily, trying to convince him that it would be okay.

Hesitating for a moment, he moved to the other side of the bed to pull the covers back and climb in, careful to stay as close to the edge as possible. "Are you absolutely sure? I..uh.. I don't know if I toss and turn. Or even if I snore. What If i accidentally hurt you while I sleep? I don't want to hurt you..."

"I think it will be alright. And in the grand scheme of things, snoring isn't really that bad of a thing." The woman next to him laughed lightly. "I can also handle my own pretty well. I'm a tough girl." She pulled her legs back up into the bed and curled up on her side again, wrapping his cloak around her shoulders again, closing her eyes and beginning to fall asleep again. "I hope you sleep better tonight.."

Trying to remain as still as he could, he observed her as she slept, fighting the urge to let out a laugh as she began to lightly snore. Relaxing a bit more, he settled closer towards the middle of the bed, though still on his side. He closed his eyes and started to doze off.

After a little while, Samantha rolled over and faced him. She curled up tighter as she began to shiver.

He opened his eyes when he felt movement and saw that he was now face to face with his bed mate. Looking her over, he realized she was shaking. "Okay...she wasn't kidding when she said she was a freeze baby." He thought to himself. "Would it really be that bad to hold her..? For kriff's sake, man up. If she gets upset, then she'll leave. That's the worst thing that could happen." Scooting closer, he wrapped his arms around the cold young woman and pulled her closer to his chest, careful not to wake her.

Within moments, her shivering had stopped and she began to nuzzle against him. Content for the first time in a long time, Kylo buried his face into the top of her head, smiling. He held onto her just a little bit tighter, and peacefully drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow update for this chapter. I've been dealing with a bit of trouble in my home and work life, and have been a bit distracted. You ever have those days where everything just decides to fall apart all at once? Quite literally every aspect of my life is going wrong all at the same time. Go big or go home, I always say... Anyways, enjoy this chapter. It's a bit longer to make up for my absence.

The following cycle, Kylo woke up with the young woman still sleeping soundly in his arms. Gently, he placed a single kiss on the top of her head, smiling again. She looked so calm and peaceful just lying there. 

Frowning slightly, he realized that the arm he had wrapped beneath her had fallen asleep. He tried to readjust his position without waking her, and unfortunately he had failed.

Samantha slowly began to wake, unused to the warmth enveloping her, but welcoming it none the less. In her tired state, she burrowed in deeper before she noticed that what she had curled up against was breathing. She tensed up, suddenly realizing that she was not alone. Looking up, she saw deep brown eyes sleepily staring back at her, and began to panic. "Holy shi-!" The scared young woman struggled in an attempt to back away from the man in front of her and fell unceremoniously to the floor beneath the bed with a loud thud, taking half of the bed sheets and the cloak with her. "Oww..."

"Whoa!" Quickly scrambling out of bed, me moved to pick the woman up from the floor and place her back in her original position, his voice holding a slightly worried tone. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head?"

"No," She looked away, a blush spreading across her cheeks. " I just bruised my dignity, is all... I did tell you that I wasn't a morning person."

"It's the morning. Most things like stumbling can be ignored. Did you at least sleep well?" Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked at her, quietly observing her face.

"I did." Samantha responded without looking at him. "Did you sleep any better actually being in your bed this time?"

Looking away for a moment, a slight blush began to spread across his cheeks as well. "I did."

"See?" She laughed quietly, still feeling a bit nervous. "I told you that you would."

"Mhm," he hummed in response. "That you did."

"I hope I didn't whack you when I panicked.." She turned to look at him again, the blush not fading. "I wasn't prepared for..."

"Prepared for what?" His brow furrowed quizzically.

"I wasn't prepared for being up in your face. I kinda forgot where I was..."

"Well, you have been in mostly the same position throughout the night. You ended up shivering quite a bit..." He trailed off for a few moments, resting his hand above her knee. "I didn't want you to be cold, so I tried to keep you warm."

"Oh," she let out a quiet laugh. "Thank you. I did feel pretty cozy. You're a pretty nice space heater."

"A space heater?" Kylo laughed, reaching forward and ruffling her hair playfully. "I have to say, I've never heard that one before."

"Hey!" she giggled, grabbing her pillow and throwing it at him. "My hair is enough of a mess already. I don't need you making it worse."

Deflecting the pillow with ease, he reached forward, grabbing her hands and holding them in place so she didn't try to do it again. "I practice combat daily. Did you really think that you could hit me? You'll have to try harder than that."

"You can't blame a girl for trying." Feeling playful, she made a move to pull free from his grasp, hoping to try her attack once more.

Smirking, he used the Force to hold the young woman in place. "Are you trying to challenge me, little one?"

"There's a strong possibility..." she responded, returning the smirk.

"Then, do tell me..." He leaned forward, whispering in her ear and then released his hold on her, waiting to see how she would react. "What is it that you recommend so that I may not suffer the wrath of my mighty apprentice?"

Her blush came back full force, shivering slightly as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She tugged the front of her tunic away from her body, trying to create an airflow to cool herself down. "I.. uh.. Is it getting warm in here? It feels awfully warm in here..."

Kylo pulled back, laughing at the flustered state of the student before him. "I could always turn the temperature down a bit.."

There was a knock at the door, interupting their conversation, causing him to get up and go check it out. Using the distraction, Samantha sat back, leaning against the headboard and tried to tame her unrully mess of hair, her blush having a chance to fade.

The man returned, carrying a tray of fruits and caf. "I made sure to have breakfast delivered for us. I don't normally have guests, and that means I don't usually have much in the way of food."

"I could deffinitely use some caf..."

He set the tray of assorted fruits onto the center of the bed and then handed over a cup of the bitter liquid into her outstretched hands, smiling. "Here you go, little one."

"Thank you," she took the cup, eying him lasciviously, hoping to get him back for teasing her before. "Got any sugar for me?"

Unprepared, he choked a bit on his own cup, his face turning red. "Huh? Oh.. yea. Give me a second." Turning around, he made his way into the small kitchen to grab what she had asked for, mentally kicking himself for his reaction. It was a simple request. Nothing more. Though, he couldn't deny the way that she looked at him had sent shivers of his own up his spine. Returning, he handed her some sugar packets and a small container of cream.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" she loaded her caf with enough sugar and cream to make one wonder if there was really anything else in there with it. Before taking a sip, she smirked at him once more.

Huffing, he ran a hand through his hair, trying his best to glare at the woman in his bed. "I'll get you back for that."

"Mhm..." she laughed lightly and reached to grab a strawberry from the tray in front of her. "Sure you will, champ."

"Oh? You don't believe me?" He chuckled darkly, and then continued in a low growl. "If there is one thing that I excell at, little one, it's revenge." Staring down at her, he circled the bed in a predatory manner and then sat down before plucking a grape from the bunch, popping it into his mouth as he stared her down.

"Mhm..." she turned away and tried focus on the fruit she was eating, attempting to ignore the spark of arousal that his voice had caused. It sound so unbelievably sexy in her ears, full of a world of dark promises.

Without warning, he grabbed the young woman from behind and pulled her into his lap, using the Force to move the tray of food out of the way so as not to turn it over onto the sheets. He held her in place with one arm wrapped around her waist, the other one wrapped around her shoulders, his hand resting against the hollow of her throat. "You're projecting your thoughts, Samantha..."

Now it was her turn to choke on her caf. "W-what..? I d-don't know what you're talking about.." she stuttered slightly, her face heating up once more, letting out an aroused whimper as she felt his hand, heavy on her chest.

"So you're telling me that you weren't just thinking about how much you enjoy when I speak like this?" Her captor growled quietly against her neck, his voice a gravelly whisper. "I'm staying out of your head for a reason. But when you project like that, I'd be able to hear it miles away" He nuzzled against her, his nose behind her ear. Taking in a deep breath, he realized that she smelled faintly of roses.

Suddenly, Kylo felt incredibly ashamed of his behavior and he loosened his grip, allowing the woman in his lap to get up and leave if she so desired. How could he have let himself get so carried away? His heart sank, worried that she may hate him for his impulsiveness.

Feeling him release his hold on her, she reached forward and set her mug on the bedside table, and for a moment, Kylo thought she was actually going to leave. 

Instincts from the life she had left behind suddenly came roaring back and she quickly turned on him, pushing him down and pinning him to the mattress. Taking control of the situation, she straddled his hips to keep him from going anywhere, as if she wasn't only a fraction of the size he was, and then leaned down, nipping lightly at his neck. Pulling away and staring down at him through lidded eyes, Samantha spoke softly, almost in a whisper. "I have business that I have to go take care of today." She paused for a moment to choose her next words carefully. "I will see you later... Master."

Without waiting for a response, she gave him a wink and then climbed off of him, and quickly making her way to the livingroom to put her boots back on. "Hot damn, I need a cold shower..." She shook her head and muttered quietly as she let herself out the front door, heading back to her quarters to get ready for the day.

Still in shock over the events that had transpired, the Supreme Leader continued to lie in his now empty bed, staring up at the ceiling, painfully aroused.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Over half a day later, she still couldn't get that morning's events off of her mind. "This is ridiculous," she mumbled to herself. "That cold shower did absolutely nothing..." 

Samantha tried desperately to focus on the work in front of her, and failed miserably. Her cheeks flushed a deep red and she could even feel her ears burning as she kept returning to the memory. 

His lap. She had been in his lap. Not only that, she could still feel where his hand had rested heavily on her chest. That alone was enough to get her heart racing. Though, his hands weren't the only parts of him that he had had pressed against her body.

She shook her head, blushing furiously. Her actions against him had been equally as uncalled for. Would she be able to face him again with a straight face? Without wondering what could have happened if she had stayed? The man was her teacher. Forget the fact that he was also her superior. This was so innapropriate. Hopefully she would be able to avoid him for awhile until things had cooled down.

The data pad on her desk went off as it recieved a message, startling the young woman slightly as the notification pulled her from her thoughts.

Dinner in my quarters in one hour. Don't be late.  
Kylo

"Oh, for kriff's sake..." she picked up her datapad and quickly sent a message back without really thinking it through. This was not really something that she thought he could just demand like that. There had to be some kind of boundaries.

Excuse me? Did you ever stop to think I might already have plans after work?  
How about you ask before making demands like that of my free time.  
Samantha

Setting the datapad down, Samantha attempted to return her attention back to her work. However, she didn't get very far along when she heard another notification go off.

I've seen your daily routine. You are NOT busy.  
Kylo

Scoffing, she grabbed the electronic once again.

First of all, that's creepy, what you're doing. Second, instead of DEMANDING that I come over for dinner, you could  
ask nicely. Besides, if I'm your friend, and not just your student like you claim me to be, you will understand that  
means I can now tell you 'No.'  
I'm trying to work

Thinking that was the end of the conversation, she returned to her work. About ten minutes had passed before she heard the familiar, and now irritating ping. Rolling her eyes, she glanced over and laughed as she read the single word on the screen.

Please?

Smiling softly to herself, she sent him one final message saying that she would be over as soon as she was done, before she was finally able to return to her work uninterupted.

Kylo had found himself with an rare oppurtunity for free time and had decided that he was going to make the best of it. Having made his bed and tidied up a bit, his mind had also wandered back to the morning. As he had suspected would be the case, his bed mate was absolutely beautiful after having just woken up. Whether she saw it or not. He had been unable to control himself around her and had worried that she would leave and not want to come back. His impulsive behavior had been uncalled for, and he had begun to hate himself for it. That was until she surprised him with moves of her own. Grinning to himself, he reminisced about their interaction.

Suddenly, an interesting idea hit him. He rather enjoyed having her around and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he missed her company already. Grabbing his datapad, he sent her a message to have her join him for dinner. Having never had to ask for much, it didn't dawn on him that his request would come off as demanding.

Her response had him frowning. Busy? There was no way that she could possibly be busy. He had never seen her with anyone else. Like at all. She was always by herself, so why would she possibly turn down an invitation to dinner? He sent her another message and waited for a response.

After a few more minutes, she responded. Her most recent message was enough to piss him off to the point that he took his saber and brandished it around his quarter with no regards for the small space. Creepy?! He was kind enough to invite her over for a meal and she insults him?

Luckily, he had managed to calm down before he caused too much damage, but only after he shattered several lights, causing glass shards to spray everywhere. Running his fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to steady himself.  
After cleaning up the broken glass and swallowing his pride, he picked up the datapad in one final attempt to get her to agree to dinner. 

It seemed like forever before Samantha finally responded, and if he had been honest, he was just short of walking down to her office and picking her up to carry her back to his rooms.

Her final message had him grinning to himself again as he went about getting everything ready for her arrival.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Another hour and a half had passed before Samantha had finished the paperwork that had been dropped onto her desk. Thankfully, she didn't have to deal with any more distractions, so she was able to finish it with ease. Putting everything away, she picked up her data pad and began to make her way back to his quarters.

About fifteen minutes later she arrived at his quarters and before she knocked, she fixed her hair and adjusted her outfit. Today she had decided on a full length black skirt with enough material that it fluttered whenever she took a step. It was probably one of her favorite things to wear. She loved the feeling of the fabric as it swished around her ankles. Her top was also one of her favorites. An off-the-shoulder, deep purple sleeveless blouse that showed off her shoulders. It was made of a stretchy material that clung to her body in all the right ways. Taking a look at her, one would think that she had been trying to gain attention, but in truth, she didn't dress for anyone but herself.

Barely having a chance to knock on the door, alerting him of her presence, the door slid open to reveal a very shirtless, smirking Kylo.

"Hi..uhm.." Blushing a bright red, Samantha stuttered slightly, trying to look at anything besides his chest.

He stood aside to let the young woman into his quarters, laughing lightly. "You'll have to exuse my lack of proper attire. The cleaning droids have yet to drop off my clean clothes for the week."

She managed to make her way past him, keeping her eyes to the floor and trying not to bump into him. "that's why I do my own laundry..."

"You look lovely, Samantha." He smiled down at her, teasing. "Did you happen to dress up for me?"

She smirked, feeling bold again. "Don't flatter yourself, Master. I dress up for no one but myself. Besides, at least one of us decided to wear clothes..."

Walking further past the entry way, she saw lit candles scattered all over the living room and dining room area, letting out a quiet laugh. "The candles are a nice touch. Don't you think you might be trying too hard?"

"Yes, well I had an unfortunate incident that caused the majority of my lights to shatter..." He muttered, hoping she'd believe the simple lie. "This was the best I could come up with on such short notice."

Shutting the door, he walked over and led her to the small dining table where there were two place settings across from each other. That's when she noticed the delicious smell of some sort of pasta dish waiting for them. Pulling out her chair, he motioned for her to sit down, and then pushed her closer to the table once she took her spot.

She watched as he took his seat across from her and began to eat. Picking up her fork, she started to eat as well. Neither of them really having been on an actual date of any kind, they ate in silence. About halfway through dinner, Samantha spoke up again, the quietness of it all beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. "Thank you for inviting me over. Dinner is delicious."

Her dinner date looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad that you agreed to join me. My day was free today, so I decided to cook."

"Were you bored today or something?" she asked, taking in another mouthful.

"More than you could imagine.."

"I'm sorry." she responded, smiling softly. "I know how you feel. That sucks."

"It's fine. I was just missing y-" he coughed slightly, his cheeks turning a light pink. "you.."

Samantha looked up from her food, surprised by his admission. "Me?"

"Yes," he looked down, avoiding her gaze. "I like your company. I feel... I don't know." he looked up at her again. "I feel like myself around you."

"Besides..." Finishing his plate, he leaned back from the table, a mischevious look on his face again. "You left me in quite a state, earlier. That didn't make things any easier."

"Oh?" she laughed, remembering their early morning activities. "If I recall, you were the one that started that. I was only defending myself."

"Yes. I did. "raising his eyebrow, he stood and collected the empty plates to bring them to the sink, before walking back over and taking his seat again, a vaguely predatory look in his eyes. "And I had wanted to finish what I started. Though, that was just a primal drive. I could never bring myself to forcibly do anything like that to anyone."

"That's good," Samantha laughed, staring back at him. "Because then I would have to kill you. But, the thing is...I trust you."

"I don't know why," his brows furrow. "I don't even trust myself sometimes. But.. thank you."

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit.." Samantha paused for a moment when she felt him place his hand over the top of hers.

He looked back at her for a moment before remembering something. "Ah. I have something for you." Standing, he went to go and grab a plain wrapped package from the living room table and bringing it back to her.

Samantha looked up at him, a bit confused. "Something for me?"

"Yes..." he then handed the package over to her. "You had said last night that you would like one of your own. And I figured my student should start dressing the part."

Ripping into the package, she pulled out a flowing black cloak, not unlike the one that he would normally wear. "No way..." Standing up, she wrapped the cape around her shoulders, a huge smile on her face. Stepping closer, she wrapped her arms around the man in front of her and hugged him tightly. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome, Samantha." Kylo chuckled, looking down at the woman wrapped around his waist.

"It's good that you got me one of my own," She laughed again. "Because honestly, I was just going to take yours."

"I suppose it is, little one." he laughs as well, taking a step back and looking her up and down again. Damn, she was beautiful. Letting his mind wander to places it shouldn't, he wondered what she would look like wearing nothing but the cloak. That thought alone was enough to get him going. He must have been staring off into space because she finally had to bring him back to reality by snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, space cadet," she snickered at the look on his face as he snapped back to the present. "are you still in there?"

Without any warning, he walked forward, backing her against the wall. Silently observing her face for a moment, he reached up and ran the pad of his thumb along her jawline, feeling her shiver as he gently caressed her soft skin.

Her heart beat faster as she tilted her head up slightly towards him. Letting her eyes close, she unconciously leaned into his touch, "That...feels good.."

Hesitating for a moment and feeling unsure of himself, Kylo leaned down and placed an almost delicate kiss on her lips. Pulling back before she could respond, he spoke quietly. "I can sense how tired you are. We should get some rest... You can stay the night again if you would like." Letting her go, he turned and began making his way back towards his bedroom. "If you decide to leave...then hopefully I will see you tomorrow. But if you stay..Then I will see you in a few moments."

Samantha stood there, slightly stunned at what had just happend. Reaching up, she gently touched her lips as she watched Kylo walk away, not entirely sure that that had actually happened.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

'Good morning, Samantha. We must continue with your training.'

Samantha rolled over and groaned at having been woken up so early in the morning again. She grabbed the datapad and groaned again at the message. Does he ever sleep in, ever? Burying her face in her pillow, she tried to go back to sleep. 

After a half hour with no response, the datapad went off again.

'There is no time to waste, Samantha. Should these next few lessons go well, I might just take you out.'

Another few moments went by before the electronic dinged again.

'On an assignment.'

She laughed lightly over the fact that he felt the need to correct himself, and then decided to send him back a response, knowing full well that she would continue to recieve messages until she responded. Once again the message alert went off before she could say anything.

'And you need to wear something comfortable.'

Sighing, she sent him a message back, hoping he wouldn't continue to blow her up with notifications.

'Alright, alright... Just give me a few moments to get ready. And stop sending me messages... I'm tired of hearing my notifications going off. If you send me one more, I am going to block you and then turn this thing off...'

Lying back down, she attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes, remembering the night before. Blushing, Samantha brushed her lips softly with her fingertips. He kissed her. Kylo had kissed her. Not only that, he had offered her to stay the night again. That was not something she had been prepared for. But she'd be lying if she said that it was something that she didn't want. He was a very attractive man. And she had so desperately wanted to spend the night again, though she didn't want to seem like that kind of woman.

Finally crawling out of bed, she shed herself of her nightclothes and climbed into the fresher. Satisfied that she was clean, Samantha made her way back to her bedroom to get dressed. Something comfortable, huh? Settling on a new pair of pajama shorts and a sports bra with a tank top, she smiled and grabbed the cloak that was gifted to her the night before and wrapped it around her shoulders, and then proceeded to her master's quarters.

She knocked on his door and then leaned against the doorframe, yawning and trying to stay awake.

Kylo opened the door dressed in his regular knights uniform and holding a cup of caf. "You know that you do not have to knock, right? You can come and go as you please. Besides, I can sense your presence. It's not like you are going to surprise me."

"Yes, well," Samantha entered as soon as he moved aside for her to come in, taking the cup from him before he had a chance to even offer it. "I didn't want to barge in if you weren't ready."

"You're welcome, by the way..." he scoffed, referencing the cup of caf that she took from him without asking.

She turned to him and winked. "Got any sugar for me?" Taking her cloak off, she hung it on the back of the couch, making herself comfortable already.

Blushing slightly at her question, he went to go grab what she requested from the cupboard and brought it back to her. As she added the sugar to her coffee, he took in her appearance. When he had told her to dress comfortably, this wasn't quite what he had in mind. Why did she have to wear such tiny articles of clothing?

"So..." her question pulled him back out of his thoughts. "What are we going to be doing today?"

"You are going to work on using the Force to lift a small object. I figured that we would start with something easy." he responded, his eyes moving reluctantly back to her face as he spoke, her choice of outfit having been mildly distracting. "And you'll need to work on shutting out all distractions. I suggest that you begin with stretching, both physically and mentally. You need to relax."

Grabbing one of the candles from the night before, he went and placed it on the ground across the room from where she was and began with doing some light stretching, himself.

Samantha sat on the ground with her legs straight and then leaned forward, stretching her arms out in front of her, her fingers reaching passed her toes as far as she could. Having been a flexible person for most of her life, she didn't have to try very hard. 

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she held back a smirk, and kept her gaze down as she leaned back up and then moved to spread her legs wide, knowing that her short pajama pants were dangerously close to be revealing. Before they could show the color of panties she had been wearing beneath them, she leaned forward again, reaching as far as she could, showing off her flexibility.

She looked up finally, hearing he master cough to get her attention. His cheeks were tinged a light pink as he avoided her eyes.

"Are you...ahem.. ready to begin..?"

Smilling inocently, the woman on the foor in the compromising position, readjusted herself and stood before him. "I think so."

"Ok. Concentrate. I want you to reach out and hold the candle with your mind." As soon as she shut her eyes, he silently moved to stand behind her. "Physically reach out with your hand if you have to."

She attempted to concentrate on moving the object before her, but she felt silly again, remembering when she had tried to get the bread roll on her lunch tray to move about a week before. Feeling herself being watched again, and being an impatient person, she sighed, opening her eyes to see that the candle had remained in the same position as it started out in. "Do you have to stand behind me? You're making me nervous..."

"Just breathe," Chuckling lightly, Kylo moved until he was directly behind her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, her skin soft under his grip, and straightened her back. Taking his boot, he repositioned her footing and then took a few steps backwards. "You are going to have to deal with distractions on the battlefield. And keep in mind this is the first time that I am teaching you this, so don't be too hard on yourself. The Death Star wasn't built in a day..."

Closing her eyes and letting out a shaky breath, she began to concentrate once again. Willing the object to move even just the tiniest bit. Just a fraction of an inch, and she would be over the moon.

Slowly, Kylo walked back towards his student intil his chest was pressed against her back. Slowly sliding his hand down her arm, he grabbed her wrist, guiding her movements so that her hand was outstretched. "Like this," he breathed in her ear. "Now imagine the Force flowing from your fingertips, wrapping around the candle, and then lift. Imagine feeling the object in your hand."

"I'm trying..." Samantha shivered lightly, his presence behind her causing her temperature to rise. It didn't help that he was touching her.

Smiling, he removed his hand from her wrist. "Open your eyes and look..."

Opening her eyes, she looked to where the candle was, mild disappointment in her voice. "It barely moved at all..." She turned her head to face him, blushing just a bit. "And you kept distracting me."

"You still made it move. It just takes time... You'll learn." Smirking lightly, he looked down into her hazel colored eyes. "And you'll have to deal with distractions." Lifting his hands again, he placed them on her hips, pulling her closer against him, fingers splayed, his thumbs gently brushing against her lower ribs. "It's all about what you do with that distraction."

Giggling, she squirmed out of his grasp, turning to face him. "Stop it!"

He looked back at her, confusion written on his face. "I wasn't doing anything.."

"I'm fairly ticklish..." she looked away, pulling the hem of her tank top back down, covering the skin he inadvertently revealed.

"Oh?" smirking, Kylo took another step towards his apprentice, teasing her.

Holding her hand up, she stopped him from advancing further. "I suggest that this knowledge stays between us."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." he laughed, stepping forward again and placing his hand on the small of her back. Taking note of how small she looked in comparison to his hands, he led her back over to the couch. "Come. Sit for awhile. You've earned a break. Would you like anything?" he laughed. "Some sugar, maybe?"

"Smartass..." she laughed again.

"You started it." he smiled softly, silent for a few moments, lost in thought. "Did.. did I go too far? Last night, I mean.. Or did you actually enjoy it?" Looking down, his ears began to burn as they turned a bright red. "Nevermind...You don't have to answer that. I should apoligize."

"I would have pushed you away if I thought it had gone too far." The young woman looked away, her face heating up. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it."

"So.." Kylo looked over at her, almost in disbelief. "Where does that put us?"

"I... I don't know." she kept her gaze downward, feeling nervous.

Grabbing her by the chin, he gently tilted her face up and leaned in to kiss her slowly, the hand on her chin moving to the back of her neck, his other hand on her waist to hold her close.

Samantha stiffened in shock slightly before relaxing in his grip. Raising her hands, she grasped at the cloth of his uniform, pulling his body closer against hers.

Lifting her up, he carried her to the couch, lying her down, his lips never leaving hers as he carefully held himself above her form. Hesitantly, he allowed his hands to trace down her sides, sliding them under her thin shirt, fingers splayed across her ribs once again, he touch more firm so as not to tickle her.

A growl reverberated through his chest as he heard the woman beneath his fingertips moan into the kiss, and for a moment, he wondered when the last time it was that she had been touched so intimately. He nipped the flesh on her neck, right above the corotid artery, just to feel her pulse quicken in anticipation. Smirking, he kissed lower on her chest, nipping once more on her left breast, causing her to gasp, her hands finding their way into his hair and tugging gently.

"Mmm.." he breathed, his voice low and gravelly. "You're all I have been capable of thinking about for days..." The man holding her down pulled back to look at her face before leaning down and placing a quick, almost chaste kiss on her lips. "Do you know how hard it has been to focus on work?"

Samantha stared back up at him and laughed lightly, her cheeks pink once again, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "I think I have an idea of what you mean..."

"Hmm.." he nuzzled lightly against her neck, an idea having formed in his head. "Would you like to relax for the rest of the night and watch a movie in bed with me? I will let you choose what we watch.." he bargained, kissing her jaw.

She pulled away to look him in the eye, raising an eyebrow. "Got any good scary movies?"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...*ahem* this is the long awaited...smut chapter...>.>... This chapter is super long compared to the others because I just didn't have a comfortable place to split it up into two.

"I did say that you could pick whatever you would like." He stood from the couch and held his hand out to her with a devious smirk. "Are you coming or not?"

"Damn right, I am," Samantha grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

Kylo led her back to the bedroom. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable. I suggest that you change as well. You've been shivering all morning. You can borrow a shirt and a pair of sweatpants if you would like." He walked over to the dresser pulling out two pairs of sweatpants and two t-shirts, tossing one set of clothing to the underdressed woman before walking into the fresher to change. "I need to get out of this uniform."

Holding the offered clothes in her hands, she called to him through the door as she began to change into her new outfit. "Do you own ANYTHING other than black..?"

He laughed through the door, amused. "Not that I can think of." Once he had removed every single item of his uniform, he folded them neatly on the counter before pulling on just the pair of sweatpants, opting to go shirtless. "Let me know when you are decent so that I can come out."

"Yea, I'm good..." she looked down at the clothes that she was now wearing. The t-shirt was so large on her that it hung off of her right shoulder, and she had to hold the pants up by the waistline. "Though, everything is a bit too big on me..." Samantha looked up as Kylo walked out of the bathroom, and blushed when she realized that he hadn't put on the shirt he brought in with him.

"Well, your physique is considerably smaller than mine." Walking towards her, he grabbed her by the front of the sweatpants, reaching just under the hem, causing her to let out a squeak in defence. Before she had a chance to say anything, he pulled on a previously invisible drawstring and tightened the pants around her hips so that they wouldn't slide off. "There..." he laughed. "Is that better?"

Blushing once again at the seemingly innocent gesture, she turned away. "Yea... thank you."

His hand remained on her waist just a moment longer before he flopped backwards onto the bed and scooting back towards the headboard. "You gonna come over here and get comfortable?"

Rolling her eyes, she walked around to the other side of the bed, rearranging the pillows and the blankets into a miniature nest before she got situated next to him, smirking. "Okay, now I'm ready."

He laughed as he grabbed his datapad and brought up a list of movies. "What would you like to watch?"

"Honestly, I'm alright with whatever, as long as it's a scary movie." she leaned against his shoulder, much like the first night she had been in his quarters. "But, the scarier, the better."

"Alright," he chuckled, pointing to a random title on the list. "How does this one sound to you?"

Not really paying much attention, she nodded her head in agreement. He then smiled and then pressed the play button, bringing the movie to a bigger screen so they wouldn't have to watch it on the too small screen he held in his hands.

After awhile, the shoulder that she had been resting against, began to fall asleep. Moving his arm, he instead wrapped it around the small woman next to him, his thumb stroking the soft bit of skin on her shoulder that her borrowed shirt didn't cover.

Samantha hummed lightly, feeling content as she continued to watch the movie before her. "that feels nice..." 

Readjusting her position slightly, she rested her hand on his upper thigh without realizing it. Her breathing picked up as the background music built up, most likely leading to some cheap jump scare.

The muscle in his thigh tensed up slightly for a moment at the unexpected contact before he placed his hand on top of hers, comfortingly. His other arm still holding her close.

She hadn't been wrong when she assumed that the music was building steadily for a reason when she jumped slightly, giving his leg a squeeze.

After laughing lightly at her reaction, he moved his hand from hers and rested it along the inner portion of her knee, his thumb massaging in soothing strokes, still intent on just being comforting. 

"Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mhm..." the scared young woman nodded her head as she continued to stare wide-eyed at the screen, he fingers digging just slightly into his leg. Though, for which reason she couldn't quite tell. Yes, the movie was scarrier than she originally thought it would be, but his actions were equally as distracting.

Catching on to her reactions, he leaned over and nipped lightly at her ear, teasing.

Letting out a squeak, she turned to chastise him for getting fresh with her. "What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to..." he raised his eyebrow in challenge.

Lifting her hand, she gently flicked the tip of his nose, turning to face the movie again. "Don't be an ass."

"Don't deny that you liked it, little one..." He smirked with a confidence he didn't deserve in this situation. "Just the same as you like when I caress your thigh..."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." she blushed, keeping her eyes locked on the movie screen.

His hand travelled farther up her thigh, moving closer to the inside as he continued his gentle motions, whispering against the shell of her ear. "Liar..."

"Nuh-uh..." Kylo watched as the blush on her face started moving lower, now extending beyond the collar of her shirt. It was getting harder for her to concentrate on the movie, and he knew it.

"Well, alright then." he drew his hand away immediately, taking its warmth with it.

Samantha muttered under her breath as she glared at him out of the corner of her eyes for just a moment. "Tease..."

"Of course I am, little one," he taunted. "But I'm not going to touch you again. Not until you say the magic words."

"Oh, I bet you would like that, wouldn't you?" She snapped back in a playfull manner."

"You're right. I would." the man next to her chuckled. "I also know that if you don't ask, you're going to get awfully cold tonight in here without me to keep you warm. And in that case, neither of us would win."

"What makes you think that I'll be staying in here tonight?" Samantha scoffed. "I have my own quarters, you know... Besides," she added, "I can hold out a lot longer than you think I can."

"You say you can hold out?" he raised his eyebrow, issuing another challenge. "So you wouldn't mind if I slept the way I usually do then without company? In just a pair of boxer shorts instead of wearing sweatpants to bed?"

"I...I don't care.." she stuttered just a bit, hoping he didn't notice.

"Okay, then. I will be right back. I just have to use the fresher." Standing, he made his way into the room off to the side. After a few moments, he returned just as he had threatened. In nothing but a pair of boxers. Unsurprisingly, they were black.

She snorted as he lied back down next to her on the bed, stretching out on top of the covers so that every muscle was on full display and then winked at her.

"Two can play at this game..." the credits began to roll on the movie that had been long since abandoned. "Excuse me..." Smirking, Samantha decided she was going to take the upper hand. Instead of climbing off her side of the bed, she crawled over him and straddled his hips like she had done the previous morning for longer than was necessary before making her way out to the kitchen. "I need to go get a drink of water."

Kylo let out a small, amost undetectable whine as she returned, no longer wearing the lounge pants he had lent to her. The too big shirt that she wore was hanging just low enough on her that it barely covered her panties. "Fuck..." he growled, grabbing the blanket to cover his lower half before she noticed his erection. "Okay, you win."

"You're damn right, I do..." she teased, sauntering back over to her side of the bed.

The moment she had lowered herself back onto the mattress, he rolled her over and pinned her to the bed. "That was far from fair, little one..."

"Seems pretty fair to me. Why should you be the only one who gets to walk around without pants?" She laughed lightly, smirking up at him. "And I thought that you weren't going to touch me? If I recall correctly... You were going to have me BEG for it..."

"Shut up. I said that you won the battle." He leaned in and kissed her, holding her down, nipping at her bottom lip as if to prove a point. "Though, if you think that this shirt of mine is going to protect you, then you are sorely mistaken."

She moaned softly into the kiss before pulling back to stare into his eyes, seductively. "Who says I need protection? I can take care of myself."

He slid his hand under her shirt, his fingers roaming up her abdomen and along her ribcage, taking care once again not to tickle her, drawing his tongue across her lower lip. "This is a very dangerous position that you're putting yourself into, minx..."

His touch caused her to arch up against him. She moaned quietly again, whispering into his ear. "Maybe I want to be in danger."

Her words caused his breath to catch in his throat, and he found himself lifting the shirt up and over her head, pausing for a moment to stare down at her breasts. Her skin was a pale, milky white, and he couldn't stop himself from admiring the form below him. He bent down and continued to kiss her. Making his way down across her neck and her chest, his tongue found one of her nipples, taking a tentative lick to gauge her reaction.

Another moan escaped her lips as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair, thrusting her hips against his, her head falling back into the soft pillow behind her.

Satisfied with her response, he brought his hand up to give attention to the other breast, pinching and rolling the pebbled bud at it's center between his caloused fingers, eliciting a whimper from her.

"Nnng..." Feeling the need for more contact than what she was recieving, she thrust her hips against his again, her breathing becoming erratic as she became more aroused.

"Ahh...Fuck." Kylo looked up, his eyes meeting hers as he returned the favor with a slow teasing roll of his own hips. Using his free hand, he held her in place, his thumb now rubbing the sensative juncture of her hip, denying her what he felt she wanted the most. "You've been a naughty little minx, teasing me like you have been..."

"Kylo..." Samantha gasped lightly, attempting to catch her breath. "Please.."

"Please, what, minx?" he kissed his way back up to her lips, continuing to tease her, his thumb moving closer, but never going where she needed it. "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck," she groaned, heat beginning to pool in her abdomen.

He gave another light thrust with his hips, growling low, making her shiver. "I said, 'tell me what you want.'"

"Touch me..." The desperate young woman gave in, her voice soft and her eyes begging. "Please."

Smirking, he pressed his hips flush with her own, his member now at full attention, rolling against her sensative little bundle of nerves. "This would be better if there weren't several layers of fabric between us..."

"Then I guess..." she moaned breathlessly. "something should be done about that."

Her master brought both of his hands to her waist, fingers hooking into the band of her panties, and slid them down her thin legs, tossing them over the side of the bed.

"Fuck," he frowned, pausing for a moment. "What if...I don't exactly have...shit.." 

Groaning, he pulled back, causing her to sit up, a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have anything... preventative. Though.." He looked back into her eyes, his lust renewed. "This wasn't exactly how I planned the night going...but I can still give you what you want."

"Its alright, Kylo," she let out a short laugh. "I wasn't exactly planning this out either. In all honesty, I was just trying to one-up you.."

He pushed her back down into her nest of pillows, smirking, causing her heart to skip a beat. "well this won't go the ideal route, but.." Spreading her legs apart, he nipped at her neck and then slowly started kissing his way down her body once more, enjoying the little noises she made as he did so. Not yet wanting to give her what she so desperately wanted, he was content with softly kissing each of her inner thighs, nipping at the tender flesh every few inches. Finally he placed his forearm over her hips, and held her down as he painted a long stripe up her dripping wet heat with his tongue, before suckling the nerve bundle at her center.

She moaned loudly, grasping at the bed sheets when she felt him slide a finger inside of her as he continued to lick and suck on her clit. "m-more...please.."

Feeling him slip in a second finger and slowly stretching her open, one of her hands found it's way into his hair again, tugging gently, her other hand still gripping the sheets below her. 

When he felt she was ready, he slowly began sliding in and out, tongue moving in time with his fingers, his movements causing her to moan even louder.

Not having been touched in quite some time, Samantha felt her orgasm building fast before he even had a real chance to begin. "Kylo..." she panted. "Fuck..Kylo...I'm gonna..."

Looking up, his eyes met hers, his gaze intense enough to finally push her over the edge. She cried out his name as her back arched off the bed, her thighs trembling. He continued his motions just a little bit longer, pulling her through the aftershocks. 

When her inner walls stopped quivering around his fingers, he drew back after giving her one final lick. Crawling back up her body he pulled her into a passionate kiss, her essence still on his lips. "Mmm..Fuck, you taste delicious.."

She tried to speak in between gasping for breath. "That...that was.."

He grinned as he watched the woman before him coming down from her high. "I told you that I would make you beg."

"Damn it..." she huffed as she felt him nuzzle against her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to his chest. "Worth it."

Kylo let out an amused laugh.

"You had better not be laughing at me..." she attempted to growl in her relaxed state and failing miserably.

"No, not at all, Minx. Hold on a second." he let out another laugh, grabbing the blanket and creating a barrier between their lower halves, blushing slightly. "I'm..uh..just ..fully alert."

"Oh? Now you're going to act shy? As if you weren't just inbetween my legs about thirty seconds ago..."

He pulled her closer, his arms wrapped tightly around her form, kissing the top of her head. "I just didn't want to..um.. poke you."

"Yes you do." Samantha teased, winking at him. "Don't deny it."

"Mmh..You're right." He brought his hand up and caressed her jaw with his thumb. "I do. But now isn't the time, given the lack of proper protection."

Samantha lied her head down on his chest, looking away as a painful memory from her past emerged from the back of her mind without warning, her eyes going dull. A sad smile found its way across her face. It's not like protection would have made any difference whatsoever. 

Frowning, Kylo tilted her head to face him. "You're projecting again. Why would it have not made a difference?" 

Immediately, he regretted his question when he saw the dejected look in her eyes. "Nevermind. Don't actually answer that. You don't have to explain... Not until you are ready."

"Thanks... I don't really want to talk about it right now." She sighed, looking away again, sleep slowly taking hold of her worn out body.

He held her tight, rubbing comforting circles on her back until she was out cold, dead to the universe around her. The last thoughts going through his mind before he eventually passed out as well were that of the faded scar he saw marring her lower abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Please be gentle with me. This is legitimately my very first time writing dirty things....I've held off on writing stuff like this for fear that I wouldn't be good at it at all and would get judged harshly... I'm totally alright with any constructive criticism if anyone has any notes though...just don't be a dick. Thanks in advance. I hope it was at least acceptable...


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait between the last chapter and this one. I've been a bit busy dealing with real life lol  
> I'm also fairly certain I've transitioned from writing short chapters to writing longer chapters. Enjoy, my lovelies!

Kylo woke the next cycle with his bed mate still in his arms. He smiled softly and untangled his body from hers. Then he carefully placed a kiss on her forehead before climbing out of the bed and made his way to the fresher to shower.

The sleeping woman let out a quiet sigh and wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. About fifteen minutes later, she began to wake up, just in time to see her master walk out of the fresher wrapped in nothing but a white towel. She slowly sat up in the bed, holding the blanket to her chest. "...hey."

"Hey, little one," he smiled and grabbed the datapad, sitting down next her. "Did you sleep well?"

She looked to the side, blushing slightly. "Yea."

"Is everything alright, Samantha..?" he started to get nervous at her change in attitude. Maybe he had moved to fast for her.

"I'm fine... I don't know what came over me last night. I don't normally act like that.."

"Are you saying that you regret it?" Kylo stopped her before she was able to hide her face from him in the blanket, smirking slightly. "Because just a few hours ago, you were begging for it." 

"No, that's not it." she looked back up at him as he stood and started to get dressed in his regular uniform. "I just don't want you to get the impression that I'm easy..."

"I never once got that impression from you, Samantha." He walked back over after unsuccessfully trying to find the outer tunic to his outfit. Leaning in, he nipped lightly at her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her. "And I never would have done what I had done if I didn't care for you in some way. So please don't think that I was using you either."

Samantha smiled, feeling a bit better about the current situation. "I really need to go and shower now.

He growled and kissed her neck before pulling away just slightly to look back into her eyes. "Fine... Go shower then."

Laughing slightly, she placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back so she could climb off the bed, pulling with her the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. "FIne. I will." Leaning up, she placed a kiss on the corner of his lips, just enough to tease, and then made her way to the fresher.

A knock sounded on the entrance to his quarters and she paused, feeling nervous again. "It appears that we have a visitor." he raised his eyebrow in Samantha's direction.

"Yea... I'm not awake enough to deal with people right now, so have at it." She laughed.

"Well, it is Hux," He rolled his eyes. "I don't really want to deal with him either."

"How do you..?" Her eyes went wide and feeling of nervousness from before suddenly made sense. That man was terrifying. Realizing that Kylo probably just sensed him through the Force, she hurried into the fresher and shut the door, locking it behind her. 

Letting the blanket drop to the floor, she turned the water on and waited for it to reach a reasonable temperature. While she waited, her eyes roamed around. The man had a ridiculous amount of hair product lying around on the counter and in the shower itself. It would make sense though, considering how soft and silky his hair was.

After feeling the water temperature, she climbed in and let the water cascade down across her body. For a moment, she wondered how long he usually took on his appearance in the mornings. It had to be a long time. Certainly more time than she took on hers. She washed it and dried it. That was pretty much it. Though, her hair required enough maintenance already if she wanted to keep the undercut looking decent. It meant that her head had to be shaved once every two weeks or so and the rest trimmed once a month. Her hair had remained in the same style for years, so it was pretty easy to maintain it by herself.

Muffled yelling on the other side of the wall pulled her from her thoughts, causing her to prepare to defend herself for what ever reason. She couldn't quite make out what was being said, but it didn't sound good. 

Soon, the water began to run cold and she couldn't stand under the stream any longer. Samantha sighed and climbed out after turning the water off. She didn't think that she had been in there all that long. The water shouldn't have run cold so fast, especially on a ship this large. Shaking her head, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as the yelling in the other room increased exponentially. Unprepared for the outburst, she almost slipped on the small puddle of water that had formed at her feet. How could her host not have any bath mats? He was the friggan Supreme Leader of the First Order, not some low level employee. She even had bath mats in her own quarters. Though, to be fair... she did steal them.

"MY PERSONAL LIFE DOES NOT CONCERN YOU!"

She looked up again after steadying herself, hands on the sink. If it was physically possible, she was sure she would have heard Kylo slam the door on the uninvited guest.

When she felt it was safe, she exited the fresher wrapped in nothing but the towel to see Kylo in the bedroom again. If she had been thinking, she would have brought her clothes in with her. "What was that about..?"

"Same old shit that he always has to bring up." He responded, running his fingers through his hair, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Then he asked me why my shower was running."

"I suppose that I could have waited to start the shower." Samantha frowned. "He wouldn't have known that I was here then. Sorry."

"It doesn't matter, and it's not your fault. I can do whatever," he smirked, looking up at the still dripping woman before him. "Or whomever I want. And you'll be needing these..."

Samantha's cheeks burned a bright red as he held out her used undergarments out to her. She snatched them from his hand, glaring at him. "Why the hell were you carrying these around?"

"I picked them up with the intention of leaving them on the counter in the fresher for you when Hux showed up." the smirk never left his face as he explained himself.

"You weren't holding onto them when you answered the door, were you?" She was sure that her cheeks had turned even redder if it was even possible.

"No...I was flying them on the end of a stick." Kylo rolled his eyes at the embarrassed woman. "Of course I wasn't holding them in my hand. I stuffed them into my pocket."

Walking forward, she flicked him on the tip of his nose, irritated. "Don't be an ass."

Grinning, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into his lap and kissed her on the cheek. "But it's my best quality."

Unprepared for being manhandled, Samantha let out a small yelp as she ended up in his lap. She held onto the towel to make sure it still kept her covered and then proceeded to taunt him. "Eh..It's alright I suppose..."

"Just alright?" he nuzzled against her neck, taking in a deep breath. "You smell so good, by the way.."

She giggled, unsure how to respond to his second statement. "I've seen better."

"Is that so?" He smirked. "Do tell."

"Well, for starters, my butt looks way better than yours."

"Yes," He growled, nipping at the outer shell of her ear. "It is a fine little ass. Now, according to you, what is my best quality?"

Ignoring his question, she began to count on her fingers, attempting to get a rise out of the man holding her on his lap. "There's my butt...then there's this guy that lives down the hall from me. His butt is pretty nice too."

His eyes narrowed as he stared back at the female in his arms. "Who?"

"I think his name is Matt.. I do believe he's the new radar technician in this sector." She snickered as she stared back at her teacher. "Why? You wanna go and get a look for yourself?"

"No, I want to make sure it disappears." his tone was more serious than the current conversation had called for, and suddenly Samantha felt nervous again. "I WILL make sure that it disappears..."

"Kylo..." she raised her hand to his cheek, caressing him gently with her thumb. "I was only kidding around."

Humming quietly, he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. "I hope so.."

"Your eyes." Samantha responded finally.

"What?" his brow furrows in confusion. "What about my eyes?"

"Your eyes." she repeated herself. "They're my favorite."

"Oh... They're full of so much pain and sorrow." His cheeks turned a light pink. "Well, not when I'm with you, at least.

She snuggled up under his chin, wrapping her arm around him, trying to be comforting.

He traced the top of the towel wrapped around her body, and kissed the top of her head. "Not that I am not enjoying the view... but you should probably get dressed."

"I suppose I should put some clothes on," she laughed and climbed from his lap, moving to the other side of the bed and pulling on her top from the day before, but instead of her pajama shorts, she chose to wear the sweatpants that he had lent to her. Then she walked back and stood in front of him. "Better?"

"I wasn't complaining about the lack of clothing." He let his eyes drift over her body, enjoying the sight of her in his clothing once more before returning his gaze back to her face. "I just don't want you to get sick."

"Walking around naked won't make you sick. That's not a real thing." she laughed, sitting down next to him. "So what's the plan for today? Somehow, I ended up with the next two days off of work."

That's strange.." He smirked. "I also have the next few days off."

It took her a moment before what he had said registered in her mind. "...Did you have something to do with my days off?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kylo said, feigning innocence. "But if you would rather work than have a few days off, I'm sure that I could arrange-"

"No!" She blushed at her own outburst, dialing it back a bit. "I mean, no... that's not necessary."

"I guess we can do whatever you would like. Though, personally," he added. "I would like to get to know my student a little bit better."

"I'm actually a pretty boring person, really. "she laughed slightly, almost as if she was hiding something. Luckily, he didn't seem to catch on. "I spend a lot of my spare time reading in my quarters.

"Oh? What kind of things do you read?" he inquired, genuinely curious.

"I mostly read horror stories, and uh... romance novels.. "she coughed, mildly embarrassed.

He laughed as well. "It's alright. I enjoy a good romance novel every once and awhile. Consider it a guilty pleasure. Though, I prefer books with more of a mystery theme to them."

"What other kinds of things do you like to do?" Samantha scooted back onto the bed, making herself more comfortable and leaning against the headboard. "I saw that you had a calligraphy set on your desk. Not many people write anymore. Everything is all electronic nowadays."

"You would be correct in assuming that I know how to write." he adjusted his position as well, facing the woman on his bed. "Occasionally, I will even do a bit of drawing when the mood strikes me. And that's if I ever even have any free time." He frowned slightly, shaking his head. "What about you? You can't seriously spend all of your time either working or reading.."

Samantha thought for a moment, debating on if she should share more about herself or not at this point in time. It's not as if she had regretted her decisions up to this moment, but she was unsure of the future and where it would lead. What she had been doing here, with the man across from her, it was all new to her. What was it that she was doing anyways? It had been too long since she had opened up to someone else. It was scary, but at the same time, exciting. And for some reason, she felt more at ease around him. More like herself than she ever had been over the years. "I spend a lot of my time daydreaming too. Thinking of places that I've been to, and places that I have yet to visit. I'm a bit of a nomad..."

Kylo's eyes lit up at her admission and he smiled. "Hey, I have an idea... Lets go somewhere."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't quite as long as I had hoped to make it. But I'm a bit tired and didn't want to make you guys wait more than several days for another update again. At least I am able to get a little something up for you.

Samantha began making her way towards the hangar to meet Kylo at his ship, carrying an overnight bag packed with a change of clothes and a pair of pajamas, along with any other regular toiletries that would be required for a two day trip. They had settled on visiting the forest moon of Endor. But not without unearthing something that he hadn't intended on sharing just yet. She continued walking, thinking about their conversation. Apparently his grandfather was buried on that world. And Kylo had never been there, even though he had wanted to go for some time. She had offered to choose somewhere else to visit, not wanting to upset him, but he insisted that they go anyways. It had been years since Samantha had been outside and managed to breathe fresh air. To feel the sun's warmth on her skin and feel the grass beneath her feet, And he wanted to give her those simple pleasures, even if only for a short time.

Her datapad went off from inside her pocket, pulling her from her thoughts. She grabbed it and saw a message from Kylo wondering where she was. Shit. It shouldn't have taken that long to pack, but somehow it did. Placing the datapad back in her pocket, she decided to pick up the pace, practically running to make up for lost time.

Finally making it to the main hangar, she skidded to a stop in front of his ship and lost her balance, falling to the ground on her face. "Shit..." she groaned, sitting up and looking around, hoping that no one had noticed. 

Two people in uniform walked passed, staring down at the red faced woman sitting on the ground, one of them pointing and laughing at her.

Irritation rose as her face burned brighter. Picking up the nearest tool on the ground, she launched it at the two gentleman who were now both laughing at her and missed. "Hey, frick off!"

Having heard the commotion going on right outside his ship, Kylo walked out and made his way to the clumsy woman's side as the two officers stood at attention, unaware that he had been on board. "What happened here?"

Their faces paled as one of them struggled to come up with an excuse, and he repeated his question, his voice holding a hint of something dark. "What. Happened?"

Samantha turned to look up at him, fearing for the two men in front of her. "I slipped and fell.." she lied. "These two gentleman came over to see if I was alright."

As soon as he returned his attention to the officers, she looked back over at the one who initially had laughed at her, silently mouthing her words and urging him with her eyes. "Come over here and help me up, dumbass. Quick, before he decides to kill you.."

The man briskly walked over and helped her to her feet, stuttering slightly. "Are you alright, miss..?"

Kylo read their minds, seeing what had really happened, and in a flat tone, he directed his student to board the ship.

"It's okay, really. I'm-" she quieted down, having been interupted.

"I said, 'Get on board.'" he growled.

Without waiting to hear him say it again, Samantha quickly scrambled aboard the ship, but not before directing her sympathetic gaze towards the two men.

Sneering, he Force choked the officer who had laughed at her. "Congratulations. You have just been demoted to janitorial services until I say otherwise." Then, he threw him across the hangar, most likely causing a concussion. He turned his attention to the other officer who tensed up, unsure of what to expect. "I suggest that you clean this mess up."

Samantha jumped slightly upon hearing the loud crash just outside of the ship, and turned to see Kylo board and the bay door behind him. He quickly made his way to her side and began to look her over. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm alright," she pulled back, wanting him to stop fussing over her. "I just tripped is all.."

He continued to run his hand along her leg and hip, checking for a possible sore spot. 

"I said that I'm okay.." She placed a hand on top of his, holding it in place on her hip. "And you didn't have to be so rough on that man... I would have laughed at my clumsy ass too.."

"No one disrespects what is mine.." He stood straight and led her to the command center of the ship, motioning for her to sit down. "And he's fine. Still concious. No permanent brain damange."

"Still..." She set her bag down next to her seat and sat down, deciding not to pursue the subject any further.

"Hold on tight, little one." the engines roared to life and he carefully exited the hangar before entering coordinates into the computer and making the jump to lightspeed. "We should arrive in about a half hour."

Samantha gripped the edge of the seat she was sitting in, her knuckles turning white under the pressure as she watched, wide-eyed out the front of the little ship.

"What's wrong?" Feeling her tense up, he turned to her, his expression soft. "Are you alright, Samantha?"

"Yea..." she stuttered out, unable to hide her nervousness. "I'm just not used to being on a ship this small...It feels less solid to me."

"You'll be fine, little one." He smirked, an air of overconfidence coming back full force. "I'm an excellent pilot. Nothing will happen to you on board while I'm around."

"I guess.." she continued to stare out the window, her grip loosening a bit.

Kylo relaxed in his own seat, spreading his legs wide and rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward and watched as the stars went by.

After a little while longer, she began to relax even more, knowing that nothing was going to happen. A few moments later, she found herself absentmindedly humming an old, almost forgotten lullaby as she watched the stars go by as well.

"You have a beautiful voice.." his own voice drifted over to her from his seat as he watched her intently, observing. "Do you sing?"

Immediately, she quieted down, her cheeks turning a light pink. "I do, actually..."

"Perhaps," he looked at her, hopeful. "Maybe you could sing fo me. You sound lovely."

"I'm not that good." She let out a nervous laugh, keeping her eyes forward. "And I don't sing for anybody." As an afterthought, she added "At least, not anymore..."

The last few words that she had uttered were so quiet that Kylo debated on whether or not he had actually heard her correctly. Before he could question her further, the ship disengaged from lighstpeed, Endor coming into view.

Samantha sat on the edge of her seat, watching as they approached the world of green in front of them. "It's so beautiful from up here.."

He smiled at the look of awe on her face as they entered the atmosphere, a foreign feeling creeping into his chest. "Just wait until you see it all up close."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my good golly gosh, it's been about three weeks since I have posted anything, and for that I'm very sorry. Unfortunately things have not been going so very well in my life and the moment. Not to mention that I was house sitting for my brother and his broken dog for two of those weeks, without any access to the world wide interwebs. But Now I'm back. I'm getting in the groove again, so I apologize if this chapter doesn't quite seem up to snuff. Anyways... I fully plan on continuing this story, so please don't think I've abandoned it or any of you guys. At absolute minimum, unless stated otherwise, I will be updating this story once a week. More if I'm feeling super creative with lots of free time. Please enjoy. Leave lots of comments. I love to hear from you all. It kinda makes my day better :)

Once Kylo had landed the ship, Samantha bolted from her seat and grabbed her overnight bag, already impatient to disembark. 

"Whoa, little one.." He laughed, grabbing his own bag and making his way over to the cargo door. Pressing some buttons, the door opened with an audible hiss as steam released into the cool air. "Here we are."

Without waiting for him, she quickly exited the ship and dropped her bag as she looked around her surroundings in wonder. Almost immediately, her boots and socks came off and she began to walk around, enjoying the tickle of the grass beneath her bare feet. "It smells so fresh out here..." She closed her eyes and took in a long, deep breath, the sun warming her skin.

Kylo watched the young woman with a small smile on his face. If this was the type of reaction that she was going to give upon enjoying the simple things, he was going to have to bring her here more often. 

After watching her for a few moments, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her neck, reveling in the soft noises she made as his lips caressed her skin. "I think that if I planned this correctly, there are some abandoned huts nearby where we will be spending the night. But it's still early, so we can go exploring for awhile if you would like."

She hummed happily and turned to kiss his cheek before pulling away to grab her boots and bag. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she smiled and began walking in the direction towards the huts. "Thank you for bringing me here. It's beautiful."

"You are most welcome," he smiled softly and followed after her, watching as she continued to poke around in the bushes and smelling random flowers.

After several more moments in silence, he finally spoke up again. "How long would you like to spend on this planet?"

"I thought you only had today and tomorrow free, so that's what I had planned for." She stilled, staring into a nearby bush.

"Yes... but that wasn't my question." He smiled, his voice a soft tone.

"I'm well aware of what you asked..." Samantha trailed off as she attempted to stealthily creep towards the bush that she had her eyes on. "No...nononono...come back here!" she dropped her bag and pounced through the lower branches of the shrub, giggling. After a moment, she emerged and stood back up with triumph written all over her face. There in her arms was a small Endorian rabbit.

His brow furrowed in confusion at the young woman before him, not having seen the small animal yet. "What was that about?"

"I love bunnies..." she laughed lightly, scratching the furry creature behind his ears and attempting to calm it back down again.

"Oh..Uhm.." he froze as he looked down at the two before him. "Cute.."

She stood a little closer to him, holding the rabbit to her chest. "Would you like to pet him..?"

He hesitated for a moment before carefully reaching out and with a feather light touch, slowly stroked the top of the rabbit's head. "I've never really been that great with small animals.."

The rabbit began to chitter away, causing Samantha to giggle again. "I think he likes you."

"He's so small and fragile," he pulled his hand away. "So what are you going to name him? And how do you know that it's a male?"

"He doesn't need me to name him," the young woman sighed softly and then gently placed the small creature back onto the ground, watching as he hopped away into the bushes again. "I couldn't take him away from here. He has to stay here with his family."

"And what if his family left and betrayed him..?" Kylo looked off into the distance between the trees, spacing out momentarily.

Sensing this to be a sensative subject, Samantha raised a hand to cup his cheek an stood on her toes to place a tender kiss on his lips, bringing him back into reality. "C'mon," she smiled up at him. "There's still a lot more to see here before the sun goes down."

He looked down into her soft brown eyes, and for several seconds became lost in thought again. But this time there was no pain. No anger. In that moment, he was calm and at peace. Even if just for a short time. It was then that he felt his heart flutter. Something that hadn't happened in a long time. Something he had almost forgotten he could feel. Smiling at her, he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Lead the way, love."

Her cheeks tinged a light pink and she grabbed his hand and began leading him in the original direction they were heading. She stopped only for a moment to pick up her discarded bag and then continued on her way, pointing out the different animals and insects that would cross their path.

"Hey," he stopped and turned his tour guide to face him. "Have you ever seen a fathier in person?"

"I haven't, actually.." She admitted. "In fact, most of what I know comes from books and random knowledge that I've picked up on my travels."

"You never cease to amaze me, Samantha..." He smiled at her again, something lately that he never thought he would do so often. "On our way back to the Finalizer, we will be making a quick stop on another planet."

"That will be alright with me." She took a step back and looked up at the bit of sky that she was able to see through the dense branches above, sniffing the air. "I didn't realize that it was getting dark so fast. And I think it's going to rain."

"Then we best get somewhere safe and dry. I don't need you catchinga cold." Looking around for a moment, his gazed settled on a building in the distance. "Well... its not the huts that I had been looking for, but it looks like the remnants of an old imperial base. There should be bedding there."

"I suppose that would be alright. But in all honesty, I wouldn't be upset to be caught in the rain." She turned and looked in the direction he was facing.

"Okay," he raised his eyebrow, looking at the young woman skeptically. "But there is a chance that you'll get sick. Which means that I will get sick, and then the whole First Order will be having a very bad few days."

"You're right," she laughed lightly. "I don't really need that on my conscience"

"But then again.. If you really want to frolic around the woods while it rains, I guess I can't stop you." A predatory smile graced his lips and he began stalking towards her. "Actually... It might be fun."

She took a step backwards, the look on his face having caused her heart to leap into her throat. Suddenly and without warning, she took off in the opposite direction, her bag bouncing off her back.

Kylo let loose a laugh and began to chase after her. "You could at least run towards the shelter."

"You don't get to tell me how to live my life! "She laughed back at him, ducking under bushes and slipping in between trees.

Having taken a less than easy path, she had slowed down, allowing Kylo to catch up with her. Seeing the obstacles that she had gotten hung up on, he decided on a different route so that he could cut her off. It had been awhile since he had gone on a chase just for the fun of it.

Once free of the tangled mess of branches that she had gotten herself caught up in, she turned to see how far behind her he was. Not seeing him, she turned around again and ran headfirst into Kylo, just the same as she had on their first meeting.

Laughing as he tried to catch his breath, his arms wrapped around her tightly and held her close. "Nice try, but you need a bit more work before you can outrun me."

Unprepared for him to seemingly come out of nowhere, she began to giggle, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"You're not getting away from me that easily," he laughed, panting lightly.

"Yea, but that's not going to stop me from trying." She snickered, still trying to wiggle free, bringing her hands up and trying to push him back.

Keeping one arm wrapped around her waist, he used his free hand to gently grab her by the chin and pulled her lips to his, kissing her deeply.

Samantha stopped trying to escape after a few moments and just kissed him back, one hand remaining on his chest as the other made it's way into his hair, tugging gently.

Laughing lightly, he pulled back to stare into her eyes. "That certainly stopped you from getting away."

"Yes," She looked back into his eyes, her own half-lidded. "But the moment that you let go...I'm gonna run again."

Picking her up off the ground, he wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed her against the nearest tree, holding her there as he kissed her again. "Then I just won't let you go."

"Then don't let me go." she nipped at his lip, causing him to moan softly.

"We should probably get inside, little one.." he reluctantly pulled his lips from hers.

"Lead the way and I'll follow," she laughed. "But, you'll need to put me down first."

"You won't try and run?" he teased.

"You might need to hold my hand," she teased back.

"I'm holding you to your word," Laughing again, he gently put her back on the ground and grabbed her hand, turning to walk back towards the old imperial base. "You had better follow me. I will not hesitate to pick you up and carry you the rest of the way."

She followed closely behind him and looked at her hand in his, her heart skipping a beat. It had been so long since she had fun of any kind. And even longer since she had felt safe and happy, or even just comfortable in the company of another person. But this was different still. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but there was something about this man that allowed her to let her guard down completely. To be herself. Biting her bottom lip, she looked up at him and mumbled quietly. "I'll follow you anywhere.."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a show of affection, this chapter is being dedicated to my role playing partner, Ky1o_Ren, whom has put up with so much shit and drama from me. Without you, this would never have happened.

Upon reaching the bunker, Kylo began to input several different codes. After none of them worked, he tried to manually open the door and failed. "Damn.. The door wont open.."

Samantha started to speak up and say that she would be able to get them in, but was silenced when he drew his saber.

He turned to look at her as it was ignited, the faint glow lighting up his face. "Stand back."

Deciding to let it go, she took a few steps back and stared up at the sky again as he began to hack at the door before him. She began to shiver slightly as raindrops began to fall around them, flinching as chunks of the door hit the ground. Turning her attention back to the entrance, she saw that he had managed to carve a decent sized hole in the wall for them to enter through.

Kylo looked back and saw the young woman shivering as the rain began to fall harder. After removing his cloak from his shoulders, he placed it around hers and pulled her through the hole in the wall. "Come on before you catch a pneumonia."

She laughed lightly as she stepped over the rubble. "I see that I'm back to wearing your cloak again."

"I see that.." he laughs, leading her farther in and away from the elements as best he could.

"I think I might as well keep it at this point," she teased, wrapping it tighter around her.

He turned and stared her down. "Oh no you don't..."

"Yea..." she snickered at the look on his face. "I think I'll keep it. It looks better on me anyways."

Kylo turned and backed her against the wall of the hall that they were in. "And what might be the price to get it back?

"Nah.. No price. "she winked and brushed past him, hips swaying slightly. "It's just mine now."

Smirking, he reached forward and gave her a swat on her butt.

Turning, she stuck her tongue out a him and kept walking. "Nyah.."

"Fine then.." he laughs, dropping his bag to the ground and sitting down. Opening his bag, he leaned back against the wall and pulled out a single MRE. "I guess, I'll just have to eat all this food by myself. Unless you wanted to trade for it..."

"If you think that you'll be able to tempt me with food, then you're wrong." Raising her eyebrow at him, she leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position, rolling her eyes playfully. "I've gone days without eating on numerous occasions."

He frowns slightly, using the Force to pull her to him.

"Hey!" She laughed as she settled down again next to him."I'm not a ragdoll, so please don't treat me like one."

"Sorry.." he handed her another ration pack from his bag. "I promise that you will never have to go without food ever again. And hopefully you'll never have to go without good food." Kylo frowned a moment before laughing again. "Except for tonight and tomorrow morning. I'm afraid that these MREs aren't very good..

Taking the ration from him, she tore into it and began to eat. "Well, to be fair, they're not exactly meant to be gourmet.

After she swallowed, he leaned over and kissed her softly, gently licking her bottom lip. "Mmm... at least dessert is delicious.."

"Oh?" Smirking, she pulled back. "You think so?"

"Mhmm.. I know so." Though before he could pull away again, Samantha grabbed him by the front of his uniform and held him in place as she licked the corner of his lips.

"You're right, dessert is pretty good." She winked, letting him go.

With a low growl, he pushed her down to the floor, his hand supporting the back of her head so it didn't hit the ground. Leaning down, he lightly nipped at her neck, eliciting a soft moan out of her. "You know, if it keeps going this way, we're never going to have dinner"

"You started it.." She looked up at him, panting lightly.

He nipped at her neck once again before pulling back and smirking. "And I plan on finishing it later."

"Don't tease me," she sat back up and began eating her food again.

"It's not a tease, it's a promise," he stared her down until he saw her shiver under his gaze. Satisfied, he turned his attention back to his food and finished eating.

Samantha tore her eyes away from his and looked around while she slowly ate. Thunder crashed outside the base, closer than they thought it would be and she jumped in surprise.

"Are you alright?" her master placed his hand on her leg in a comforting manner.

"Yea..." she finished her food and leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. "I'm just listening to the rain outside."

Standing and wiping the crumbs from the front of his uniform, he held his hand out to the young woman to help her from the ground. "If I'm correct, there should be beds down at the end of this corridor."

Taking his hand, she stood as well and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder again. "It is getting kind of late."

"That it is, little one," not letting go of her hand, he lead her farther into the base, checking each room as they passed them. Eventually he stopped at one room and looked back at her. "I think we found what we were looking for. This room must have belonged to a high ranking official."

"How can you tell?" Stepping around him, she peeked into the room.

"Look at the sheets," he mused. "Notice how they shimmer almost like satin. Standard issue sheets don't do that. I think this is where we will sleep tonight."

Samantha walked in and dropped her bag at the foot of the bed, slowly trailing her fingertips across the top of the sheets as she walked towards the other end of the bed. "They do actually feel really soft."

"You know what feels softer?" his voice was low, almost dark.

She turned to face him. "What?"

"Your skin under my hands." His gaze met hers and feeling an almost magnetic pull, he slowly strode towards her with determination in his eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat and the moment that he was close enough, she grabbed the front of his uniform and wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled him close. Within seconds, her lips were on his, kissing him passionately.

Kylo moaned into the kiss and lifted her onto the bed, his cloak falling from her shoulders. Nipping at her lower lip, he slipped his hands below her tunic, feeling her smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

Letting her head fall back, she let out a quiet moan as she arched into his touch, craving more.

Her little noises prompted him to rock his hips against hers and kiss her more aggressively, wanting to hear every sound she had to offer. Unable to wait any longer, he began to undo the multiple layers that he was wearing, his lips barely parting from hers other than to catch a quick breath and to lift his under shirt over his head.

Once he had removed his pants, Samantha scooted farther back onto the bed and pulled him on top of her, grinding her hips against his. Being less than gentle, he let out a low growl and tugged her pants and underwear off in one swift movement, his fingers immediately finding her center. "You're so wet already.."

She gasped loudly as one of his fingers slipped in easily, her legs falling open as she bucked against his hand. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his lips descended on her neck once again. "ohh...just for you.." Samantha tilted her head back to give him better access, letting out another moan as he began pumping his finger inside her.

He continued his movements for a few moments longer and when he felt her walls begin to pulse, he pulled his hand away, causing a whimper to escape his apprentice's throat. "uh-uh, little one.." he purred. "We're not there just yet, so be patient." Reaching over, he pulled a little foil packet from his pants pocket and gave her a lustful grin. "I made sure to come prepared this time."

Biting her lip, she stared up at him. "I figured you would be ready for the next time."

"Yes," he leaned in and nipped at her neck. "And I'm never going to forget again."

"You've been driving me crazy for days now," she rolled her hips against him, her eyes half lidded. "I don't want to wait any longer."

Pulling back just far enough to deny her that friction, he dangled the wrapper in front of her eyes. "Would you care to do the honors?"

Without warning, Samantha flipped him over onto his back, yanking the condom from his hands. With experience that the Supreme Leader didn't realize she had, she winked and held him down as she tore the corner of little package off with her teeth. Using her free hand, she grasped his length and rolled the contraceptive down as far as it would go.

"I must say, I'm impressed," He chuckled, instantly regretting his next choice of words. "Have you done this often?"

"I suggest that you shut the hell up if you don't want me to walk away right now," Glaring down at him, she leaned in and brought her teeth to his jugular, making him yelp. Pulling back, she continued to look down at him, her expression unreadable.

Knowing he had said something stupid, he remained silent for a few moments as he studied her face. "Are you sure that you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't hurt me," Her gaze softened, letting his transgression go for now. Reaching up, she carressed his cheek, almost lovingly. "I trust you, remember Master?"

Lust renewed, he positioned himself at her slick entrance, teasing her for a moment. Resisting the urge to slam into her, he slowly entered her, giving her time to adjust to his size. Grabbing her by the back of the neck, he pulled her into another passionate kiss. "I could get used to you calling me that, like this."

"Well then," Smirking, Samantha pulled back and rested her hands on his chest to steady herself, and once she felt comfortable, she began to rock her hips against his. "If that's something that you want, then you are going to have to make me say it."

"That can be arranged," Just as she had done to him, he flipped her over so that he was the one on top. The one in control. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he begain to thrust into her, setting the pace by holding her hips in place. "I'll have you screaming it by the time we are done."

She arched her back off of the bed, pushing against him. "Then do it."

He pulled out of her completely, waiting just long enough for her to whimper at the loss before burying himself deep inside her in a singular, fluid movement. 

His student let out a yelp of her own, clamping her thighs harder around him. With eyes clouded over with lust, she stared up at him, her voice taunting. "Is that all you got?" She rolled her hips against his. "I thought you were afraid that you were going to hurt me."

"You want more?" He bent down, nipping rather roughly at her throat. "I'll give you more." Not giving her any time to prepare, he began thrusting into her at a quicker pace, moans and pants escaping his lips. Grabbing both of her wrists and securing them both in one hand, he pinned her arms above her head and used his other arm to hold her to him, arching her back in a way that allowed him to repeatedly hit that one spot within her that he knew would make her see stars.

She moaned louder as she felt the pressure begin to build, her thighs trembling as she drew closer to her peak. "nng..Master...I'm gonna.."

Hearing the moniker falling from her lips drove him to pound into her as hard as he could, his own release beginning to come on strong. It wasn't long before he started to come undone above the woman sharing his bed.

Determined to make her come, he continued driving into her, the noises she was making signalling that she was close. Bringing his hand around from behind her back, he used it on her sensative little bud, stroking in time with his thrusts. Within moments, she arched against him a final time as she was pushed over the edge, crying out his name. 

Releasing her arms, he held her close and kissed her deeply as they both started to come down from their high. Feeling himself begin to soften, he broke the kiss and pulled out, carefully disposing of the used prophylactic into the small trash basket next to the bed. 

The young woman trembled as she gazed up at him, trying to catch her breath. "That was well worth the wait.." she laughed lightly, relaxing back into the bed.

Kylo lied down next to her and pulled the covers over the both of them and then reached up to run his fingers through her hair, attempting to smooth out the tangles.

Closing her eyes, she hummed contently as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, continuing to play with her hair. Soon, before she even realized it, she had fallen fast asleep, the activities for the night having taken their toll on her.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Several hours had passed since she had fallen asleep, and now she lay awake, listening to the sound of his breathing. She turned her head upwards and looked into his face. His hair fell like a thick black curtain across his eyes. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Quite unlike when he was awake. When he was awake, he always seemed to have a scowl on his face. Like he was constantly in a bad mood. Though, now she had noticed that he had begun to smile more. Not necessarily around the ship or anything like that. He had an appearance to uphold after all. She had noticed it whenever he was with her in private. And sometimes, when he thought she wasn't looking, she would catch him smiling at her for no reason. It was rather endearing, if she were honest with herself.

Unable to fall back asleep, and feeling rather restless, Samantha carefully freed herself from her master's embrace and climbed out of bed. Grabbing her overnight bag, she pulled out the pair of pajama shorts and tank top that she had packed for their trip and quickly and quietly got dressed. She glanced back at Kylo's sleeping form to make sure that he was still out cold. Satisfied, she exited the room to go and wander around the remnants of the old base, hoping to tire herself out again, so that she may fall back asleep.

She was somewhat regretful that she hadn't thought to grab a flashlight of any kind, but thankful at the same time that there were so many holes that had been blown into the ceiling, allowing soft moonlight to shine through and illuminate her path. The only downside to there being holes in the walls and ceilings was that there was quite a bit of debris on the ground that she had to maneuver around. 

After wandering aimlessly around for awhile, she came to what looked like an old control room of sorts. There, in the center of the open area, was a massive hole that had been blasted in the ceiling, allowing starlight through. Stepping around the rubble, she looked up into the clear night sky. The rain must have stopped shortly after they had fallen asleep. Most everything was only slightly damp to the touch.

Meanwhile, Kylo tossed an turned in his sleep, only to wake with a start. Realizing that Samantha was no longer been sleeping beside him, he automatically assumed the worst and jumped out of bed. Still half asleep and not thinking clearly, he grabbed his saber and bolted from the room, not having bothered to put any clothes on.

He scowered the base for what seemed like an extended amount of time, trying to find her. Upon hearing movement in a nearby room, and once again thinking the worst, he ignited his saber and prepared to pounce. Turning the corner, he saw Samantha standing amongst the massive pile of concrete, looking up through a hole in the ceiling. Clicking his saber off, he silently watched her from a distance. Whatever light had managed to shine through, illuminated her figure enough that he could see the look of awe on her face as she continued to look at the stars. Kriff, she was beautiful. Even just standing there in pajamas, with tangles in her hair and debris all around, the faint halo of light that surrounded her made her look like an angel.

Unaware of the presence behind her, she kept her gaze on the darkness above for a little while longer. Not wanting to turn away from the beautiful sight, but still curious to explore, she took a step forward to continue on her way. But because she wasn't paying attention to where she was stepping, her foot got caught on a chunk of cement and she toppled forward, her hands coming up to brace her fall. She let out a yelp of pain as she landed hard on her hands and knees.

"Samantha!" Worried that she had hurt herself, Kylo rushed over to her and crouched at her side. "Are you alright?"

Startled, the clumsy woman looked up, her heart pounding in her head. "Kriff, Kylo! I thought that you were asleep!" She blushed a crimson red as she looked him up and down, realizing that he was stark naked. "And why are you naked?"

"I woke up and you weren't there... there could have been hostiles in the area..." he laughed lightly, making no attempt to cover himself. "I guess I wasn't really thinking. I just grabbed my saber and went out to find you. I was worried..."

"I'm sorry..." she looked down at her scuffed hands, feeling guilty over the distress she unintentionally caused. "I just couldn't sleep."

"It's fine. C'mon," he tilted her head back up to look at him. "Let's get you patched up and then we can go look at the stars together."

"I would like that," she laughed, slightly embarrased by the fact that she was struggling not to look below his waistline. He was certainly well endowed, and it was damn near impossible not to notice. "Then we can also get you some clothes."

"What's the matter, little one?" He raised his eyebrow, smirking back at her. "Are you embarassed? You didn't seem to have an issue with me not wearing anything earlier."

Suddenly, he stood up tall, directly in her line of vision and laughed as she let out a squeak, quickly covering her eyes and turning away. He had to admit, it was rather adorable how her blush extended all the way to the tips of her ears.

Granting her a boon, he swiftly helped his student to her feet and began to lead her back to their temporary living quarters, deciding not to tease her any further. 

Once inside the room, he retrieved a pair of sweatpants from his bag and pulled them on before pulling out the emergency first aid pack.

Samantha made her way back to the bed and sat down on the end of it, her gaze cast downward again. "I hope I didn't worry you too much."

"It's alright. You're not always going to be by my side. And I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a bit overprotective... I just... care for you." he sighed lightly, kneeling down in front of her with the med pack, a slight blush across his cheeks at the admission. "Give me your hands please."

"Kylo, I mean this in the nicest way that I possibly can, but I don't need you to protect me. I'm not some damsel in distress. I can actually take care of myself fairly well." Samantha looked him in they eyes as she spoke, her tone coming off a little more aggressive than she had intended.

He looked away to grab the alcohol from the kit to cleanse the abrasions on her palms. "Hands, please."

"I really don't think that I need bandages," she turned her palms up and looked down at them. "They're just a little scratched up, is all."

"Will you just give me your hands?" He looked up at her again, his tone more demanding than usual.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" reluctantly she held her palms out to him. "Because you sound like you're mad at me..."

"No.. I'm not mad at you." he gently took one of her hands in his own and began cleaning it of any foreign particles before applying a bit of bacta, and wrapping it up with a basic bandage. "I'm sorry." 

Once he was done with that hand, he made quick work of the other one. Kissing the top of each of her hands, he stood and smiled down at her. "There. Much better. Now lets go look at those stars.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Kylo woke the next morning to find Samantha still asleep in his arms, her back against his chest. She hadn't managed to stay awake much longer after he had bandaged her hands. They had gone outside to find a comfortable place to sit and stargaze, and passed the time by talking about random things. Mostly, he listened to her go on about her seemingly unending knowledge of different species of animals that happened upon them while they sat out in the darkness. After awhile, she had started getting quieter and the amount of time in between each peice of knowledge became longer and longer until eventually he realized that she had fallen asleep, curled up in his lap. She reminded him of an angel in that moment. Innocent and pure. How such and kind an caring person ended up working for the First Order, he doubted he would ever figure out.

He chuckled quietly to himself as he remembered that he had to carry her back to bed. It's not that he couldn't wake her, it's that he decided he didn't want to. Leaning down, he began to place an abundant amount of kisses on her shoulder blade. Only when she let out a soft moan and rolled over to face him in her sleep, did he stop. However, it didn't take long before he resumed his affections, pulling her closer and nibbling lightly on her neck.

She let loose another moan as she tilted her head up and pressed herself closer to him, wrapping her arm around his middle and earning herself a sleep-filled chuckle.

"Good morning, little one," her murmered against her neck, placing a few more kisses upon her soft skin there.

"Morning...." she mumbled back, trying to supress a yawn.

"Hmm...we are supposed to go back today," he mused, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him.

Her only response was to groan, burying her face in his chest and mumbling quietly enough that he couldn't quite make out what was being said.

"Hm?" he ran his fingers through her hair, tugging free some of the tangles that had shown up throughout the course of the night.

"I said this little vacation wasn't long enough..." she sighed lightly. "We'll definitely have to come back again.

"I never said we were actually going to go back today..." Kylo placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I said we were supposed to."

"Are you sure you want to deal with the fallout from that? General Hux won't be happy.." Samantha looked up, her brown eyes meeting his. She looked so incredibly beautiful to him, even this early in the morning. So soft and innocent. There was something about the way that she looked at him that made his heart jump.

"Yes, well... It's one extra day. Hux can go fuck himself."

She snorted, unprepared for that level of sass from him so early in the day. Though, really, she shouldn't have been surprised. This was, after all, Kylo Ren. "Alright. I think that I can handle an extra day alone with you. What will we be doing today anyways?"

He smiled, holding her a bit tighter and nuzzling the top of her head. "Well, I figure that we could go to Canto Bight later this afternoon and stay there for the night. I have a flat there. But first, I thought we might wander the woods a bit more, if you would like. You can teach me more about the life here."

"I would like that." she frowned for just a split second. "I'm going to have to get another set of clothes though. I only packed for two days."

"If you can hold on until this afternoon, we can go shopping on Canto." he grinned, an idea coming to his mind. "We can get you some regular clothes and a nice dress. That way we can do both things that I'm planning while we are there."

"I do have an outfit for today, though. I just need something for tomorrow. Or maybe..." she teased. "Maybe I'll just walk around naked instead."

Growling playfully, he rolled over her and leaned down to nip at her neck. "You can get away with doing that here, but not when we get there... too many people. And besides, all of the men will be all over you anyways. They don't need the extra temptation."

"I'm not really going to walk around naked. Not even here," she giggled and wiggled her way out from under him, climbing out of bed to dig around in her bag for her outfit that she had prepared for the day. "I was just trying to mess with you."

"Damn...are you sure?" he chuckled. "I would be more than happy to watch you walk around all day without clothes."

"Nope. Not gonna happen." she responded, pulling out a light gray pair of tapered slacks and a white tunic.

"Fine then. Get dressed, Rabbit."

"Don't tell me what to do," already half way dressed, she laughed and turned to him, sticking out her tongue. "You're not my mom."

"No," he smirked. "I'm better."

"Are you going to get up, or do I have to go and do more exploring on my own?"Rolling her eyes playfully, she turned to him with her hands on her hips, her weight resting mostly on her right leg. "And did you just call me 'Rabbit?'"

"Yah, yah... I'm getting up." Climbing out of bed, he went to grab his bag and pulling out a set of clothes for himself as well. No surprise, it was black. "And yes, I did. You remind me of a rabbit. You're always so impatient, and quick to run. It was on of the first things I noticed about you. It's not a bad thing or anyting, And now, knowing how much you like rabbits, I think the nickname suits you." He pulled on a pair of his uniform pants, followed immediately by his standard issue boots. She eyed them up, having chosen to pack hers away last night. Samantha wanted to take advantage of being able to feel the grass beneath her bare feet for as long as she could. Who knew when she was going to be able to enjoy that again? Once he had gotten his boots on, he stood and pulled a sleeveless shirt over his head and as a final touch, slipped his suspenders on over his shoulders to keep his pants up, instead of using a belt.

Growing rather impatient, his student slung her bag over her shoulder and bolted out of the room, laughing. "C'mon! Let's go!"

"Hey!" Barely having a chance to react, he quickly grabbed his own bag and took off after her, laughing as well. "Wait up, Rabbit!"

Once outside, she continued to run, feeling the soft breeze ruffle her hair as she scampered across the dirt and grass. No way was she going to slow down when there was still so much to explore here. 

She ran until she came to a small clearing. Nothing terrible exciting, but something drew her to it none the less. Looking around for a few moments, she dropped her bag to the ground as Kylo finally caught up with her, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, now you want to slow down?" he started to laugh but then cut it short when he realized that the young woman wasn't paying attention to him. Confused, he watched as she continued to walk forward towards a small patch of grass with what looked like blood smeared across the ground. "Samantha..?"

Leaning down, she gently picked up a small rust colored creature from between the tall grasses. Keeping her gaze on the animal, she turned and walked back over to where Kylo stood, still just as confused as when he first came up. As she made her way to him, he saw a small rabbit craddled to her chest. Once she was in front of him, he realized that it was the same rabbit from the day before. At least, it looked like the rabbit from yesterday. He did have the same markings. That's when it dawned on him why she was being so carefull with the small thing. Why there was small blood stains on the ground.

Carefully, she held the rabbit out to him. "Hold him please." Her voice was firm, yet gentle, and at the same time, held a hint of sadness to it.

Doing as she asked, he held out his arms to take the furry bundle from her. The poor thing was absolutely frightened. He must have been attacked by another animal bigger than he was, because there was an open wound on his left hind leg. And now here he was, being held by more beings bigger than he was. The rabbit had been calm while wrapped in Samantha's arms, and stranger still, began to chitter away the moment Kylo had his hands on him.

"It looks like this little guy still likes you.." She smiled softly and she unzipped one of the pockets to his overnight bag and pulled out the same bottle of bacta that he had used to clean up her hands the previous night. Unscrewing the cap to the bottle, she poured a bit of it over the rabbit's leg, cleaning it as best she could. Putting the cap back on, she placed the bottle back in it's original spot in his bag. Looking around, she grabbed a decent sized stick from the ground and snapped it in two. Holding both pieces in her hand, she grabbed hold of the hem of her tunic and used her teeth to tear off a strip of fabric.

Kylo watched as she continued about her work, flinching slightly as she tore her own clothing. That top had looked good on her.

Bringing her eyes back up to the rabbit, she pointed to the wound on his leg. "His leg was bitten, right here. And it looks like the bone has been broken..." She then looked up at him and he felt a pang of sadness when he saw that her eyes had begun to water. "He's not going to be able to survive out here like this.."

"It looks like a name in in order for the little guy," He tilted his head and looked down at the woman before him, his gaze tender and his voice soft. "Obviously we can't just leave him here."

"I guess so.." she carefully extended the rabbit's leg so that she could bandage it up, using the two stick fragments as a sort of temperary brace until she could get him proper medical treatement. She wasn't a doctor, so her knowledge was limited to what she learned in books and over the years.

After she was satisfied with her work, she took the small thing and held her to her chest, careful not to jostle him around too much. A few seconds later, she laughed lightly, earning another confused stare from her teacher. 

"What are you laughing about?" he reached up and stroked the top of the rabbit's head, causing him to start chittering.

"Now I really need some new clothes..." She took a step back and motioned to the red smears from the creature's leg and the torn cloth at the hem. Then, still being careful, she stooped over and picked up her bag again, slinging it over her shoulder. "We should get back to the ship now. I don't want to carry him all over the place and risk moving him around too much."

"That will be just fine with me." He smiled, following her again. "I'm rather looking forward to seeing you in something a little more classy and well made."

She turned and gave him a mildly irritated look. "And what's so wrong with the clothes that I already have?"

"That came out wrong.." he immediately tried to backtrack. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just that the clothing in the shops on Canto are a bit more high class.....nevermind.." Her master looked away, feeling the heat of her stare. "I'm not making this any better..."

Samantha rolled her eyes and continued walking back towards the ship, softly humming an old lullaby to the little bundle in her arms, stroking his fur, with Kylo walking, his strides matching hers.

Looking over at her, he smiled and gently nudged her with his elbow, a playfulness in his voice. "So, it looks like you're a mom now."

Suddenly, she stopped and glared daggers at him, memories unintentionally coming roaring back to her at his innocent comment. "Don't call me that..." Unable to stop herself from becoming upset, she stormed away from him, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she muttered to herself. "Damn it, Samantha..."

Slightly surprised at her reaction, he stood there for a moment as he watched her walk ahead of him. Unsure of what he had said wrong, he began to follow her, keeping his distance, not wanting to upset her further. All he had said was that she looked like a m-... shit. Shitshitshit. The scar on her stomach. That probably had something to do with it. He kind of had an idea as to what the scar was, but the only way he could be sure, was to wait for when she finally told him about it. Shaking his head and mentally beating himself up, Kylo wished he would have chosen his words more carefully.

Without warning, Samantha stopped in her tracks and looked down, causing her teacher to nearly collide with her. Looking down, she let out a shaky sigh. "I'm sorry..."

"Its.. its alright." he took a step back, still feeling like she needed some space.

"No, Kylo... It's not fine. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Keeping her gaze down, she turned and leaned her back against the nearest tree along side the path that they were on. "You just.. you just caught me off guard with your comment."

"People snap sometimes. Its normal. Believe me," he added. "I'm used to it."

Finally, she looked up at him, tears now streaming down her face.

"Hey.." he walked over to her and reached up to wipe the tears from her face. "Its okay. " wrapping his arms around her, he carefully pulled her into a hug, being mindful not to hurt the rabbit in her arms.

"Kylo..." she sniffled, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "I'm...I'm never going to be able to be a mother... The ability was taken from me long ago.."

"What do you mean..?" he frowns, pulling back to look at her.

Taking a deep breath, she began to reveal a littl bit of her story. "I told you that I had a rough childhood.." she scoffed. "If you could even call it a childhood.." the little rabbit nuzzled against her chest as she continued. "I just didn't tell you how rough. My parents died when I was very young. And the people.. Ha.. The people entrusted to take care of me.. They sold me to a fucking brothel because they decided that they didn't want to deal with me anymore. When I was about thirteen, when I was able to.. Well..you know.. start reproducing.. I was rendered infirtile. They.. They took it all out..." She looked up at him, tears falling again. "They had my reproductive organs removed, Kylo.."

"Sam..." He looked down at the woman in front of him, never before having seen her as broken than she did at that moment. Her pain radiated from her, hitting him in the heart. His words escaped him as he pulled her into another hug, tears pricking his eyes for the first time in a long time. Reaching up, he wiped the tears from her eyes once again.

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "You're the only one who has ever shown me any kindness..."

"Sam... I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. You didn't deserve to have any of that happen to you... No one deserves any of that."

"No one there will ever have to go through what I went through ever again..." she chuckled darkly, her whole demeanor changing all of a sudden.

Feeling a change in the air around them, he leaned back to look down at her, his brow furrowing.

Almost as if she knew what he had been thinking the previous night, she spoke again, a darkness that seemed so out of place, suddenly dancing behind her eyes. "I'm not innocent either, you know. Not as pure as you think that I am."

Knowing washed over him in that moment as he observed her features. "How many?"

"All of them." He eyes flashed maliciously as she stared back at him, causing a shiver of arousal to creep up his spine.

"It looks like my little rabbit is more of a predator than she led me to believe..." he smirked.

"You have no idea..." Still holding the rabbit tenterly to her chest, Samantha quickly unsheathed the dagger that she had hidden. Whether it came from her bag or on her person, he couldn't tell because of how fast and unpredictably she had moved. Within a split second, she had him pinned to the tree that she had been leaning against, with the blade pressed lightly to his throat, smirking. "If you don't want to find out the hard way, I suggest that you stay on my good side... Master.

Fire flares in his eyes as he uses the Force to disarm his attacker, sending the blade flying to the ground. He then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "Believe me, I will deffinitely try."

She kissed him back, nipping rather roughly at his lip before pulling away to retrieve her blade and sticking it back into the sheath strapped around her waist under her tunic. He never even saw her put on. Damn, she was good. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Lead the way, Rabbit..." he chuckled, wondering what other secrets she carried with her.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've not posted in awhile. Kinda dealing with some stuff...

They both approached the ship, the rabbit nestled in Samantha's arms. Kylo looked over at her and smiled as he opened the bay door, leading them both on board. As soon as she was inside, he shut the door and headed back to the captains chair, motioning for her to take her seat. "I'll take off as gently as I can, but you should keep ahold of him so his isn't jostled around as much. Once we get off planet, I'm sure we'll be able to find some sort of crate in the cargo area that you can put him in."

"I'm sure that he'll be just fine," she smiled back at him. "I'm sure he's just a little scared." She sat down and continued to rub the spot behind his ears that he seemed to really enjoy.

"Probably. I doubt the he has ever had contact with any humans other than us.." Kylo turned his attention forward and began to take off, being true to his word and maneuvering the ship as carefully as he could out of the planets atmosphere.

"I feel bad about taking him away from his home, but..." she looked over at the captain of the ship, her brows furrowed.

"I know, but think of it this way, Samantha.. You are just rehabilitating him. It doesn't have to be forever. Unless of course both of you become inseperable..." he looked over at her, a smirk playing across his lips. "Which, I suspect will no doubt happen."

She laughed lightly, nuzzling the small creature. "You're probably not wrong.."

He smiled and resumed his gaze out the front of the ship, watching as the stars went by. After awhile, heard the young woman in the next seat over begin humming softly to herself, her voice light and airy. Kylo closed his eyes and listened to the melody that floated near him. "I really do enjoy listening to sound of your voice.."

Samantha stopped humming almost immediately, causing him to look over as she looked down, still caressing the rabbit. She coughed lightly and cleared her throat, her cheeks stained a pale pink.

He laughed lightly. "Come now, Rabbit... there's no need to be so shy around me.."

"Shut up.." her cheeks turned even redder and she looked away.

"Why do you stop every time I say something about your voice?" he inquired, curious.

"I don't want to talk about it.." her voice was quiet, almost distant.

Kylo frowned slightly, still curious, but not wanting to push the subject any further. After being silent for a few more moments, he spoke up again, changing the topic. "How is our newest aquisition doing?"

"He's doing alright, i think. I mean, he stopped shaking awhile ago."

"That's good. Maybe he is hungry?" He pondered. "You can search the rations to see if there is anything that he can have.

"Actually, I had grabbed some plants before we left..." Still holding the rabbit tenderly to her chest, Samantha rumaged around in her bag and pulled out a couple of leaves and held them in front of the creature, and watched as he nibbled timidly at the foliage. "Here you go, sweetie.."

"So have you picked out a name for the little guy yet?"

She stared thoughtfully at the rabbit, now happily munching away. "I think I'll name him Sage.."

"Sage..." her master smiled. "I like it. It's very woodland sounding."

"That's what I was going for." she laughed and then looked over at him. "So what did you have planned for us tonight, anyways?

"Well, I wanted to take you to see an opera, and then take you to see my fathier." He smiled. "That's all that I really had planned. After a little shopping of course."

"You want to take me to an opera?" she raised her eyebrow at him. "I've never been to an opera before..."

"Yes. I have a private box reserved for the two of us."

"Oh?" The corner of her mouth twitched up in a little smirk. "Private?"

He rolled his eyes, laughing again. "Yes. Private. Unless you'd rather be around all of the other people that are going to be there."

"No." her eyes widened a bit. "No. Private is just fine.."

Chuckling, he returned his gaze towards the stars again. "We should be arriving soon. About ten minutes, I think."

"Okay," Standing, she made her way towards the cargo hold of the ship and began searching around for something. "There's gotta be something on this ship that I can use to hold Sage.. Aha!" 

She made her way back over to Kylo and held out the rabbit to him. "Here.. Hold him please." As soon as he took him from her, she returned to the crate she had found and emptied its contents, stacking it in the corner. Then, she began digging through her bag again to pull out her shirt from the previous day and lined the bottom of the crate with it to make it more comfortable. "Now he can snuggle up in there.."

Taking the rabbit from Kylo again, she placed him inside of his makeshift bed and smilled as her master walked up behind her, carrying a small bundle of fabric. "Here, I found this in one of the med kits. It's just a small blanket, but it will give him a bit more of a comfortable space."

"Thanks, this will work just fine until I can get him some proper bedding." She stood up and yawned, stretching out her arms. "So, I just realized that I'm probably not going to have enough money for new clothes... Everything is so expensivethere in Canto."

"Don't worry about it, Rabbit. Being the highest ranking member of the First Order has an upside to it." he smirked. "I'll take care of it."

"I suppose that would be alright.." she responded, still unsure. "How fancy of a dress do I have to get?"

"You have my permission to choose whichever dress you would like. A simple gown would suffice. Though, I do suggest that you keep in mind we will be attending an opera, so it needs to be elegant."

He stood up straight again, offering his hand to the young woman on her knees before him. Looking up, she grabbed his hand and stood, allowing him to lead her back to her seat at the front of the ship. Sitting down, she pulled one of her knees to her chest and rested her heel on the edge of the chair while her other leg dangled off the edge. Gently swinging her leg back and forth, she resumed staring out the window as the stars went by, humming softly to herself once again. Kylo smiled at her as he sat down, thinking about how sometimes she reminded him of a child. Though, obviously she wasn't as innocent as one. He smirked to himself as he thought back to how she had pinned him to the tree without warning. There was deffintly more to her than she was letting on and he was determined to discover it all.

"Tonight will be fun, I think," she turned to him, her soft voice pulling him from his thoughts. "I'm actually pretty excited."

"I do hope you'll enjoy it."

"Well, I do get to have an extra night with just you. I'm going to enjoy it regardless," she smiled.

"That is true," the corner of his lips twitched upwards into a little smirk. "And no morning interuptions. I will deffinitely enjoy having you all to myself."

Blushing, she turned away. "You said you have your own place out here, right?"

He chuckled lightly at her reaction. This woman really was an enigma. It threw him off guard how she could be all over the place with how she acted. She was bold and outgoing and yet at the same time, could be just as shy. One moment, she could be kind and caring, and the next, it was like a demon had been let loose within her. It was a rather strange combination. "You could call it my own place. Technically, it's more of a penthouse on top of the main casino, but it is mine and mine alone."

"That's actually pretty cool. To have a place that's kinda a home away from home. It must be nice."

"It is really pretty nice actually. Though, after we leave, I plan on having some renovations done."

"Oh?" she inquired, curious. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's too shiny for my liking. Needs more black decor," he frowned slightly. "It was Snoke's, but he never used it. I've stayed a couple of times before when I was bored."

Samantha snorted a laugh. "More black?"

"And gray. Maybe with some red."

"You know other colors exist, right?"

"I'm well aware, Samantha..." Her master gave her a side glance before pulling out his datapad and typing something into it.

"Okay," she laughed. "Just making sure."

"Here. This is what I have planned." Standing, he handed the datapad off the her and stood behind her as she swiped through the pictures. The first was of the bathroom. In it was a walk in shower that looked like it was big enough to hold at least three or four people inside comfortably. She laughed lightly to herself. Not that there would be that many in there at once... The shower as well as the counters were lined with a sort of gray marble, and off the the side was a huge tub. It was hard to tell in the picture, but she was sure that it was filled with water jets. The second picture was of what she assumed would be the living area with a kitchen behind it. More marble. But this time, everything was black. Of course it would be black. The final picture showed the bedroom. Even the carpet was black.

She turned and looked up at him after she was done looking through the pictures. "Does everything really have to be black? I mean, it looks nice and everything, but everything is just so dark. The light wouldn't reflect very well and all of the black would just eat it up..."

"Well, what would you like to add to it?" he smiled, taking the datapad from her and resumed his position and began landing procedures. She had been so busy looking at the photos, that she hadn't realized they'd entered the atmosphere already.

"It's your place, Kylo," she shrugged. "I was just giving you my opinion."

"It's not just my place.. It's yours as well..." he looked over at her, a thoughtful expression on his face. "What colors would you like to add?"

Looking away again, she began to lose herself in thought. Hers? Why would it be hers as well? Sharing a home like that would imply that they had some sort of relationship that extended beyond master and student. She frowned slightly. Sure.. they had had sex..but they hadn't really talked about it. What kind of relationship did they have anyways? Was this even a relationship? She had never been in one before, she had no idea what to even base it off of.

"Samantha..?" His voice was soft, but just loud enough to bring her attention back to him where she saw an unreadable expression on his face. "...what do you think you are to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... something feels kinda off about this chapter, but I had gone so long without posting and I've felt bad about it. I wanted to give you guys something so that you haven't thought I've forgotten. Chances are I might go back and make some edits, but the key points are all there, so...


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys omg I'm so sorry for taking over a month to update the next chapter. I've kinda been down and out as of late and life seems to think that its okay to kick me while I'm down... After dealing with depression and other issues, I was finally able to sit down and finish this chapter. I wanted so badly to post this several weeks ago, but I just couldn't find the drive to work on it. I'm thankful to whoever has managed to stick around and wait for me. This chapter is dedicated to all of you wonderful people. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. Also, I'm officially up to doing longer chapters. No more short little teasing chapters that barely have anything in them. I hope you all can forgive me for taking forever.. and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!! Please leave kudos and comments. I live for the comments. I check my phone an embarrassingly high amount of times every day to see if anyone has anything to say about my words baby.

"Samantha..." her master turned to her as Canto came into view. "Who do you think you are to me?"

She looked away again, unsure of how to really answer the question. "I guess I don't really know.."

"I thought I had made it pretty clear.." he sighed lightly. "Maybe I was wrong. But don't worry. That just means that I will have to try a bit harder."

Giving her a comforting smile, he turned his attention back to the controls and then proceeded to land the ship onto a private landing pad atop the main casino as Samantha stared out the window, lost in thought once again.

Standing, Kylo offered his hand to her to help her up. "Come on. Lets go get you into some better clothes. I can't have you walking around her with blood and tears in your top. And don't forget, you have to choose a dress to wear for this evening. There is a clothing shop on one of the lower levels I think you might like. I've only been in there a handful of times, but it seems to be somewhat your style of clothing, while still being elegant enough to walk around here in.

She let out an irritated laugh. "Can you please stop taking jabs at my clothing choices? I get it. I don't wear terribly nice things..."

"Samantha..." He frowned slightly, cupping her cheek with a gloved hand. "I'm sorry. You know that's not what I meant. I like what you wear. It's just that everything here is held to a higher standard. And, you're going to stand out in a crowd here, wearing what you have on now. I'm trying to help you. I know you don't like to stick out. Though, with me being by your side, it's going to be something that you are going to need to get used to."

"It's alright.. I understand," she pulled away so she could grab Sage's crate to carry him into the suite they'd be staying in for the night. 

Before she could get too far, Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, holding her close to his chest. "He'll be alright in here for now. I'll send someone to pick him up in a little bit. Besides," he placed a soft kiss on the side of her head, right above her temple, his voice barely above a whisper. "He's sleeping right now. Do you really want to wake him up by moving him around?"

"No..." his voice sent a light shiver up her spine as she felt his warm breath on her ear. "I guess you're right,"

"Good girl," he replied, leading her off of the ship and onto the landing pad. "Now lets get you into something without blood stains on it.."

Looking down at her torn clothes, she let out a laugh. "I do kind of look like a homeless person that got into a fight.."

"You don't look that bad.." taking her hand, he pulled her through the doors to the rooms that they would be staying in after typing in the access code. Though before she had a chance to get a good look at anything in there, he immediately lead her back out through the main intrance to the living quarters and into the lift just on the other side of the doors. 

"There are only two ways into my suite. One of them is from the landing pad outside, and the other can only be accessed by this private lift." After inputing the code, he pressed another button, selecting the main floor of the casino. Within seconds, the lift began to descend. "Only myself and a select few employees have the passwords to get in this way, and only I know the code to get in from the roof. There is also a fingerprint scanner that you could use, should you forget the codes. I change them quite frequently so that it's harder for unwanted persons to be able to enter. Remind me before we leave to have your fingerprint added to the database.

Feeling a little overwhelmed, she grabbed his hand as the lift slowed to a stop. She could hear all of the noise coming from the other side of the doors, and she was worried about how she would appear to everyone on the other side. How would it look to those people, The Supreme Leader of the First Order having a bloodied raggamuffin at his side? Would they give her pitying looks? Or would they have disgust written on their features? 

Samantha opened her mouth to speak, ready to tell him that she wasn't comfortable being around so many people of such a high status, but before she could say anything, he captured her lips in a soft kiss, effectively quieting her mind for the moment.

"Sam.." he smiled softly as he pulled away. "You'll be just fine. If anyone is going to be staring at you, its only because they are jealous of your beauty. Now.." he pulled his hand from hers and before she could object, he linked his arm with hers, placing her other hand on top of his arm. "Being proper is a highly desired thing here. You're less likely to draw attention if you pretend like you're from around here.

Her master led her out of the lift the moment the doors opened, keeping his voice low enough that only she could hear. "It's actually quite annoying, to be honest. People living behind a facade of perfection.."

She almost didn't hear him over the loud hum of the crowd before her eyes. Everyone was so elegantly dressed and that made her feel even more out of place. There was such a diversity of humans and humanoid beings, and even several non-humanoid beings that she found herself staring. It's not that she hadn't seen so many of the species before her, it was more so that she had never seen a fraction of them congregating together in the same place, let alone getting along quite so well. However, if she were honest with herself, if all of the stories that she had heard were even half as correct, they were just putting up with each other in the name of war, business, and money.

Another thought crossed her mind, making her laugh out loud unintentionally. Though, all three of those could be considered the same thing.

Kylo led her through the throng of people and to a clothing shop tucked away in the corner where it was nearly empty. Once inside, she looked around, not really seeing what she thought she would. Hadn't he told her that there would be clothing more her style in here? Maybe it had just been wishful thinking on his part.

Calling an employee over, he spoke in the tone that she was most used to hearing on board the Finalizer. "You are to get this beautiful young woman whatever she desires. We need a gown for tonight."

The woman was Twi'lek and she had the most beautiful blue skin she had ever seen. Samantha couldn't help but stand there awkwardly as the woman looked her up and down, pausing for a moment to stare at the now browned blood stains and the huge tear along the hem of her tunic.

"Uhm..Hi." She looked up at the blue skinned woman, unsure of what else to say. When she didn't get a response, she turned back to the man beside her.

He straightened his posture and spoke to the Twi'lek again his voice holding a hint of darkness. "You are to treat her with the utmost respect, and if I find out otherwise, there will be consequences. 

"Yes, Sir. She is in good hands, I assure you." Samantha turned back to her, hearing just a hint of terror behind her words.

Kylo smirked, having gotten his point across and then leaned down to kiss his apprentice on her forehead. "I am going to leave you with her, alright? I'm just going to go to the next shop over to pick up my old suit."

"Okay... I'll be fine, I guess.. Just the next shop over, right?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "I'll just be right next door. I won't leave you alone for too long. I promise."

"Alright." Samantha and the employee watched as he disappeared into another crowd of people.

As soon as she was sure that he was gone, the employee visibly relaxed. "He makes me nervous..."

Feeling a bit more at ease in the presence of someone else who is also relaxed, Sam spoke up again. "I'm sure you'll be fine. He's just being protective."

"I can understand why. "she looked at the tattered clothes the young woman was wearing. "You don't really seem like you're from around here. My name is Kayda, by the way. And obviously, I'll be the one helping you today." Kayda looked her up and down once more. Come on.. lets get you out of those and into something... a little less bad."

Samantha rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yea, yea... I know. It does look pretty bad. Everyone else here looks so fancy and stuck up. But you, you're actually a lot nicer than I thought you would be.. And my name is Samantha. You can call me Sam, though."

"Yes, well," the Twi'lek responded, a smile in her voice. "I can promise you that there are some decent people here. Not everyone is like that. Appearances, you know?

She turned around and led Samantha towards the back of the store, it being even quieter back there. Stopping in front of a dress, she pulled it down and held it up to her. "Alright, Sammykins, I kinda get the feeling that you're not really that big into being super fancy. Why don't you try this on?"

Kylo returned after taking a little bit longer than he initially thought he would, to find Samantha sitting in the lounge area of the shop, chatting with the shopkeep. He smiled softly at the scene in front of him, happy to see her more at ease. 

When neither of them acknowledged him, he cleared his throat, alerting them to his presence. "Well, ladies.. Did you happen to find something to your liking?

Immediately, Kayda stood up, back to being tense. "Yes, Sir. I do believe that you will approve.

Samantha smiled and stood as well, placing a hand on the other woman shoulder, her voice low enough so only she could hear. "It's alright.. You'll be just fine."

She stepped towards Kylo, letting him get a better look at the new outfit that she was wearing. He couldn't help but stare as he took in her appearance. Instead of wearing the clothes she had arrived in, she was now wearing a long, deep red wine colored skirt, paired with a black off-the-shoulder blouse. But what had really drawn his attention was the black leather corset, quite literaly tying the whole outfit together. "I hope you don't mind, but I actually picked out a few different outfits. I needed something to wear until we went out tonight, because I really didn't want to walk around in tattered clothes. And I also needed something for tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"That is just fine with me, Rabbit," he smiled. "Now lets see what you have picked out for tonight."

"No."

Kayda looked at her with wide eyes, shocked that someone would tell the Supreme Leader of the First Order 'no.'

She laughed lightly at her new aquaintance's reaction, and continued. "You are just going to have to wait until tonight."

"No?" Kylo grabbed her around the waist without warning and pulled her to him, brushing her hair away from her ear before leaning down and playfully growling, his voice low enough that only she could hear. "You don't get to tell your master 'no...' You know you're going to pay for that later, right?"

His voice sent shivers up her spine as she pulled away, her cheeks painted a pale pink. He chuckled at her reaction before turning to Kayda as if nothing had happened. "Thank you, Miss. You are to put everything on my bill and have our purchases sent to my rooms immediately."

"Yes, right away." She gave Samantha one last smile before turning and walking away to package everything up.

Extending his arm once again, he motions for the young woman to link her arm with his. "Where would you like to go next?"

"I don't really know.. You're the one who knows his way around this place. You lead the way."

"Well," He began. "We can go back to the room for a bit. We can go and see my fathier. Or," he added. "We can go and take a walk along the beach if you'd like."

"I would love to go walk along the beach." she smiled up at him as they walked through the crowd of casino goers and outside, feeling less out of place than before and not nearly as nervous, thanks to Kayda. "I've been sitting for far too long today already. It would be nice to walk around for a bit."

"Your wish is my command," he smiles, leading her away from all of the people and down a much less busy walkway down to the beach. 

Once completely out of sight from everyone else, he looked around for a moment before he pushed her back against the nearest brick wall, his dark form practically caging her in. He growled, running the tips of his fingers along the top of the corset. "You look very tempting right now.. The moment I saw you in this, I just wanted to take it right back off."

"That's just too bad, Master..." She stared up at him through her eyelashes, practically purring. "I'm not going to take it off."

"Telling me no, again? Didn't I tell you that you were going to pay for that, earlier?" He chuckled darkly. "If you're not going to remove it willingly...." 

Without warning, he spun her around and picked her up with ease so she could see where they were going. He smirked as he stepped into the sand and made his way closer to the water, his intent obvious to her.

"Kylo.."she warned, letting out a nervous laugh. "Put me down now, please."

"No." he teased, mocking her from earlier. "I'm going to make you want to take it off. You're going to learn a new lesson today."

"You wouldn't..." she began trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp as they got within feet of the waters edge.

"Oh, but I would," he smirked, nipping at her ear.

Not wanting to to be wearing wet leather, Samantha stopped struggling in his grasp and tried a new tactic. She began to concentrate. Feeling a familiar energy building up, she let it go, using the Force to knock the two of them backwards into the sand. 

Quickly, while he lie in the sand, confused by what had just happened, she scrambled to her feet and began running in the opposite direction of the water, laughing like an idiot. Once she was a good distance away, she plopped down into the sand, still laughing as her master stood and brushed the sand from his uniform as best he could, a dumbfounded look on his face. 

"The hell was that?" Kylo let out an amused laugh as he made his way over to her. "You can knock me down, but you can't lift a small tea light candle? That's like running before learning how to crawl..."

"Yea, well I really didn't feel like walking around in wet leather for the rest of the day. It's not exactly a comfortable feeling..."

He laughed lightly and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "Does this mean I have to change my methods of teaching you then? Positive reinforcement only seems to go so far with you," Leaning down, he nipped at her ear again, making her squeak in surprise. "Maybe threats of punishment are more your thing..."

Blushing lightly, she turned on him once again and pinned him down into the sand, thankful that the beach was empty. "I don't recommend it, Kylo.."

"And why not, dear apprentice?" he raised his eyebrow, looking back up at her, letting her keep him pinned. "It obviously produces results.."

"Because... Master," Samantha purred, leaning down to softly bite at his neck where the uniform collar didn't cover. "If you think positive reinforcement isn't going to work, then threatening me with punishment is the wrong way to go..."

Before he could respond, she smirked, climbing off of him and began to walk away.

Growling, he used the Force to hold her in place as he stood once again, making his way to stand behind her. He wrapped one arm just under her breasts, holding her back against his broad chest and feeling her shiver with anticipation. Using his other hand he tilted her head back and to the side, exposing more of her neck to him. Leaning down, he trailed a line of hot kisses along her shoulder and up the side of her neck, stopping to nip rather roughly at her jawline. With another low growl in the back of his throat, he whispered in her ear. "I think it's time to go back up to our room now.."


End file.
